Bittersweet Destiny
by InabaJ
Summary: Taeko from Ai Yori Aoshi joins the cast of Love Hina as Keitaro's fiancee! This is a blend of the two series with some interesting results. Rated Mature for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

My apologies. I had my spellcheck set in error. I've taken care of the problem. But hey, what do you expect for 17k words in one day. **  
**

**Introduction:**

A great thank you to Akamatsu-sama for creating such a wonderful world to play in. And also, a thanks to Fumiziki-sama for creating such interesting characters. All copyrights should devolve to the original holders for any gain from this work.

I've tried to remain true to the characters where I could. This story, however, just kind of created itself from the amalgamation of the two series (I'm reading through both manga right now), and am enjoying the experience immensely. Be warned, Naru lovers, this fic is probably going to raise some bile. My sincerest apologies if I've offended anyone.

**Synopsis:**

Taeko from Ai Yori Aoshi finally comes to grips with the truth around Kaoru and Aoi's relationship and strikes out to forget him. Keitaro is bullied into a Mi Ai by his mother, who's threatened to find a way to remove him from the dorm if he doesn't do as she wishes. A blend of hilarity and bittersweet destiny ensue, thus the title.

* * *

**Bittersweet Destiny**

Chapter 1 – Meet The Lovers

Taeko pulled her glasses away and rubbed her eyes. She could barely stay awake. Her daily chores had sapped her energy. The mistakes of the day weighed on her. She hadn't been able to do anything right at all, and each time Kaoru had been right there where he could see her failure, and usually close enough for her to land right on him. She sniffed softly, and a tear crept away from her eye.

She wiped at it as she made her way to her room, and as she passed his door she stopped. It was just a simple door, that was true enough, but she imagined she could feel his warmth when she reached out a hand and caressed the finish, her hand coming to rest on the knob. It was cold in her hand, and felt like a goodbye. She leaned up against it and sighed. She could hear mumbled voices inside, but she wasn't listening. Her heart was breaking as she pressed herself against it, wanting just a word or a feeling solely for her.

"This is so maddening." She heard Aoi say through the door, and nodded dully. It was an echo of her own feelings. "I'm your fiancé and I can't even be with you in front of anyone."

Taeko's eyes shot open and her heart thudded in her chest. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She pressed her head closer to the door, her ear in intimate contact with the wood. She could hear him comfort her, "It won't always be this way." And then silence. Taeko knew what that silence meant, and all of a sudden, she finally understood why the two of them went for walks at night, why Aoi-san was always so shy around him.

She could feel her heart fall to pieces as the tears started to roll down her face. She whimpered softly, and stumbled to her own room. There was simply no hope left. She thought about packing her things, but didn't even have the energy to do more than cry. She slept there, in the center of the room, curled up around her tears.

Taeko awoke early the next morning. The sun was being coy and she had to turn on a light before she could write out the letter she had planned. It was very simple, and not at all optimistic. She wasn't her usual self, and it showed. She'd wanted it to show.

Obaa-chan,

Can I come stay with you? I've made a mistake that I can't bear to face. I'll do whatever I can to help. I'll earn my own way.

She thought better of it and added.

I gave my heart to him, and he belongs to someone else. I can't be here. It's too painful to see him every day and know that I can never be with him. Onegai.

Taeko

With that she pulled her hair back into a pony-tail and began her day. She didn't bother to bathe. What did it matter anyway? There wasn't a reason to do her best anymore.

----

The trio were studying as always. It was only two weeks before Centers and Naru was on top of her game, but she couldn't let things slip now. The two 'ditz twins' as she called them, were busily playing with stickers. "See? You put one right by what you want to remember and then when you think about that sticker, you remember that Czar Nicholas died a horrible death at the hands of Herbie the Love Bug!" Mutsumi smiled.

Keitaro nodded emphatically with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah, now I get it!"

The both of them have finally lost it, Naru thought, and threw her pencil down. "Oh Narugesawa-san, did you decide to try my pencil trick?" Mutsumi said with a blank look on her pretty face.

The girl giggled, then started to laugh uncontrollably for a full minute.

Keitaro sat, a sweatdrop the size of Hokkaido on his face, "You know, it might be a good idea if we just took a break for a minute."

Naru continued to giggle into her hand. "You know? I think," she started, then let out another burst of nervous laughter, "you might finally be right about something!"

Shinobu poked her head into the door as Mutsumi got up and excused herself to make some tea. "Sempai. There's a phone call for you."

Keitaro huffed, then got to his feet. It had been kind of sweet, seeing Naru like that. It almost made her human. "Hai. Thank you, Shinobu-chan. I'll be right there."

He made his way down the stairs and picked up the phone. "Moshi, moshi? Okaasan? Hai. Chotto. Chotto, chotto! No, wait. When did you do this! No, I mean, thank you, but I've almost got into Tokyo U and there's…

The voice over the phone kept on sternly as Mutsumi made it down the stairs gracefully for once.

"No, I didn't say that, it's just… No, I won't go." Keitaro continued into the phone. "Alright, fine then! But I'm not marrying anyone!" and with that, he slammed the phone down into it's cradle.

Mutsumi walked toward him for a moment, then demurred, pulling her hand back. She could tell he was angry, and what was that about marriage? To whom?

Keitaro turned and saw her, and in an instant, the cold look that had displaced his usual tension was gone.

"Daijobu ka?" she queried worried.

Keitaro smiled, seeing his chance. "Ara, ara, nandemonaio." He said, and smiled.

Mutsumi giggled under her hand. "Would you like to help me make the tea? I think it will do us all some good, and would give Naru-san some time to recompose herself."

"Sounds wonderful." Keitaro answered, an erratic smile plastered to his face. "Let's do that." But his mind wasn't there, and Mutsuri, whether dazed or not, was sure that something had happened.

----

Taeko wasn't her usual self today. Her bags were packed and everything was ready. She looked over the bare room she'd stayed in for almost a year. The memories that it kept were few, but dear. She couldn't even bring herself to tell her friends what she was doing. She'd never been all that brave. She'd failed them in that too.

It wasn't until the little car that Obaa-chan had rented to pick her up honked that she really felt like she was going to go. She grabbed all her things, which wasn't that much, and packed them to the front door. Kaoru watched her run by quizzically. Tina was involved in her game, as she always was, but it was Aoi that caught her at the door as Taeko stumbled right into her.

"What is it, Taeko-san? Where are you going?" Aoi asked, holding the girl with both hands.

Taeko couldn't look at her, and had begun to cry. "Excuse me, Aoi-san. I really must go. My ride is waiting."

"What's wrong, Taeko-san?" worry was evident on the woman's face.

"It's… it's nothing, I'm just going to stay with my grandmother for a while so I can sort…" Taeko said, but she'd said too much. Taeko bowed deeply, then bellowed. "Gomennasai, Aoi-sama. I hope… I hope you'll be happy with Kaoru-sempai. I wish you the best."

And with that she shot out the door, dragging her suitcase and bag in tow. Aoi watched her from the doorway as she crammed herself and her things into the car and started down the driveway.

"What's going on?" Kaoru said from behind her. Aoi shook her head, still captivated by Taeko's retreat.

"I think something is very wrong with Taeko-san."

Kaoru listened as Aoi told him the story. "Let's check her room."

Tina joined the gang as they started for the small dormitory. Aoi apologized to the room and entered. Kaoru found the note on her desk.

Mina-san,

I've enjoyed being here with you so much. I can't bear to stay any longer. Please take care of Kaoru-sempai for me, Aoi-san. Do your best for each other.

I love you all,

Taeko.

----

"You WHAT!" Taeko bellowed.

"It isn't like you to mope about, and for a man?" her grandmother began. "I've never seen you like this before, child. You were always so bright and happy, and here you are, sitting in your room for the tenth straight day. I had to do something, and your grandfather and I were happy."

Taeko couldn't believe what she was hearing. She loved her grandmother, and loved to listen to her stories about what life had been like when she was young, but Japan had changed, hadn't it? "But grandmother! That's simply not done anymore!" but as soon as she'd said it, the facts, undistorted, crept back at her. A vision of Aoi and Kaoru filled her head. She could see the two of them in what must have been their Mi Ai-the engagement interview.

The thought shocked her so much she sat back in wonderment and tried to pin together the rest of the thought. They were happy. When she thought back, it all made sense. She could see that now.

"Grandma." Taeko said dully. "What do I do?"

Taeko's grandmother gripped the girls hands and smiled. "I'll show you, dear. You just leave everything to me. You'll catch his heart."

"But," she said, the last of her will sapped. "what if I don't like him?"

"Ma iio." Her grandmother said softly. "Kasuga-san has good judgement. I trust her, and so should you."

----

Keitaro had managed to slip out of the house unnoticed. He still didn't understand what was going on. His mother had just told him that if he wanted her help ever again that he was to do this. She'd threatened to talk to his grandmother and get the deed placed in her name. He knew what she meant by that. He just couldn't give up living with Naru and the gang, and studying together with Mutsumi and Naru while he could do something about it. It was only an interview after all. It wasn't like in the old days when it really meant something.

Still, a Mi Ai in this day and age…

He stopped at the bottom step and looked up at the sky. It was clear that day. It had been good luck. A clear day meant the chance of happiness. Wait, he told himself. What am I thinking? He thunked his head with his fist.

A car pulled up in front of him. A tall man and woman, dressed in formal kimono stepped out and introduced themselves. "Urashima Keitaro? I am Kasuga Kyousuke, and this is my wife, Madoka. We are your nakodo."

Keitaro wasn't sure what to say to that. "Ah." Was all he could manage. But it was more than that simple statements that had tied his tongue. They were a wonderful couple. You could tell by looking at them that they were deeply in love. She was beautiful, and even more so every time she saw her husband look at her. And he seemed taller every time the two of them stood together. If they… but he stopped himself from that train of thought. He had Naru, and Mutsumi. And he had his promise. Why the heck did he want to even consider making another?

"Please, come with us." The woman said, motioning toward the door to the black sedan. "We have a stop to make along the way, and we must hurry."

They all got into the sedan and drove off. Mutsumi watched from the tea house. It could have meant something else, she'd thought. But that sedan. She went back into the small restaurant. "Haruka, where is Keitaro going?"

"Don't know." The woman said around the ever-present cigarette.

"Hmm… But that lady, I know I've seen her somewhere before."

Haruka polished a teacup to perfection, then placed it on the bar just so. She stood back and gauged it, then moved it slightly on the tray and poured straight sake into it, then spooned tea very carefully into the cup. Two spoonfuls, then wait, one drop more, now water. "Perfect!" she exclaimed, then claimed the cup and drank. "Ahh!" she said, setting the cup down and looked to Mutsumi, "What did she look like?"

Mutsumi went through her explanation with exacting detail. No wonder she aced her exam, Haruka thought. Then something had caught her about the description. "A long black sedan you said? A couple got out?"

"Hai." Mutsumi nodded.

Haruka looked about her, then dug under the bar and found a picture and dusted it off. "Is that them?"

Mutsumi's eyes grew wide and she smiled. "Ara! That's them! I knew I'd seen them before! But who are they?"

"The lovers…" Haruka was floored. She knew exactly who they were. They were 'the lovers'. "Na… na… nandemoniao!" Haruka bellowed. They were famous as matchmakers who had never made a bad match. The story went that they were so in love that they could predict a good marriage from across the continent. It's how she'd met Seta.

"The lovers? Wah!"

* * *

And so, the end of the first chapter. Keep going to find out how the cast handle the changes! Hope you all enjoyed the cameo! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Introduction:**

A great thank you to Akamatsu-sama for creating such a wonderful world to play in. And also, a thanks to Fumiziki-sama for creating such interesting characters. All copyrights should devolve to the original holders for any gain from this work.

I've tried to remain true to the characters where I could. This story, however, just kind of created itself from the amalgamation of the two series (I'm reading through both manga right now), and am enjoying the experience immensely. Be warned, Naru lovers, this fic is probably going to raise some bile. My sincerest apologies if I've offended anyone.

**Synopsis:**

The two young lovers meet and Keitaro catches a piece of her heart.

* * *

**Bittersweet Destiny**Chapter 2 – Keitaro at the Gates 

Keitaro sat next to the glass in the long black sedan, fumbling through the polite questions the lady asked him. He wasn't sure if it was her beauty or the fact that he was on his way to his Mi Ai that made him so nervous. It wasn't as if it meant anything. It was just a short-cut for salary-men to meet women nowadays, and it's not as if he was a salary-man. He had nothing to worry about at all. So why was he so worried that he'd already torn through the small napkin they'd given him when he'd slammed his head into the door of the car to keep his nose from bleeding?

"And you manage that dormitory?" she asked.

"Y… Yes I do. But I don't do it very well." He laughed. "I'm not that much of a repairman and there's always something to fix. I just end up with more work than I started it seems."

She smiled at him. "But it must be difficult for you, being the only male in the house. Are there many misunderstandings?"

Keitaro blushed redly. "Yes, too many." he sighed. The girls had been easier on him lately, but that was simply because Naru had been too busy to clobber him, so it was only Motoko that he had to worry about. Naru was so intent on her studies that she'd lost ground in this one area only. "But it's not what you think. I really do try to give them their privacy, and they are a great bunch of girls, and I do my best! But I usually fail." he concluded dejectedly.

She smiled again, her eyes squinting slightly, then smiled to her husband. He nodded. Keitaro got the feeling they were communicating, but he couldn't quite figure out what they were communicating. The man reached out in front of him and tapped on the back of the seat. The driver nodded.

"We have one stop to make." her husband said aloud. "Have you ever worn a formal kimono?"

"Once." Keitaro replied. "But I thought things weren't that formal in a Mi Ai anymore."

The man nodded and smiled. "That's true, but you know as well as I do that the first impression is important. Why not go all the way and do your best?"

Keitaro had to agree to that. He always tried to do his best, even though it didn't usually turn out too well. "I see your point."

----

Mutsumi ran into the Hinatasou as fast as she could, which wasn't really very fast at all. The residents were in the lounge. Kitsune sat with her bottle cuddled to her, Shinobu was mending one of Keitaro's shirts, Su was eating, and Naru was spacing out into the TV, her thick glasses reflecting the soap opera that was on. Mutsumi panted around the words, trying to catch her breath. "The… lovers… I… just… Keitaro… married."

Motoko was the first to hear the girl, as she was walking up to her from behind. "What's that Turtle-girl?"

Mutsumi breathed out, then passed out. Naru slumped as she saw it. Shinobu sprang from her position on the couch and waved air at the girl's face. "Are you alright?"

Mutsumi smiled and opened her eyes. "Ara, ara. I'm fine, but Keitaro is getting married. That's what I would worry about."

"NANI!" the group exploded. The devastation was massive.

Kitsune had stopped mid-drink, leaking sake down her chin. She caught herself and wiped it off. "What did you say?"

Mutsumi stood up and smiled coquettishly, as she always did in each situation and Naru's nerves grated at the sight. "Why, I just came to tell you that Keitaro's nakodo came to pick him up. Keitaro is at a Mi Ai arranged the by the fabled 'lovers'."

Naru fell over herself, and Shinobu looked blankly between the two girls, then to Motoko, who was aghast. "Who are 'the lovers'? Somebody tell me!"

Motoko regained her composure as Naru panted, pushing herself up from the floor. "It's an urban legend. No one really believes it, but 'the lovers' are a couple that are so much in love that they can make a match from distant shores and assure happiness. But it's just a story… And it's not a good one… And nobody believes it… And they don't even exist…"

The room was silent.

Mutsumi smiled and shook her head firmly, "Oh but Haruka-san said she's met them and every match they've ever made resulted in deep and long-lasting love, even though not blissful happiness."

Tears bubbled up in Shinobu's eyes.

Naru looked up to Mutsumi, "You're really not helping here."

"Oh my." Mutsumi laughed behind her hand. "So sorry."

----

Taeko sat at the small table with her grandmother sitting beside her. Her mother was on the other coast and could not come. She didn't really have a father, and so the honor had went to her grandmother, which was just as well, even if she'd have preferred to have her mother there with her. The older woman patted her thigh soothingly. Taeko smiled weakly and nodded, then breathed out and tried to calm herself.

She could see a vision of Aoi-san in her mind and tried to copy that image in her own form. It was difficult, but she had to do her best. If it had made Aoi-san happy, it would make her happy, and the nadoko were, after all, 'the lovers'.

"_You are very lucky." Her grandmother had said. "I know them only slightly, and they were only too happy to help you. You should thank them generously for this. It's not every couple that can manage the prestige of their help."_

"_But grandma, how? I mean, they're famous for making perfect matches! They must be expensive!" Taeko had protested._

"_Oh no, dear, they don't want anything at all. But then you've never heard, have you?" her grandmother began._

_Taeko shook her head. "I thought they were a myth."_

_Her grandmother hugged the girl with an arm. "The story goes that they were so happy to have found each other that they wanted to help others do the same. And so, when they feel that a couple would not otherwise get together, they come to help."_

"_Oh." Taeko nodded dully, still confused. "But how do they know? Are they espers or something?"_

"_Not something so dramatic as that! They get many thousands of requests a year, but your grandmother has something that those requests don't." Grandma smiled secretively. "You see, I helped their relationship when they were young. So when I came to them with this request, they said they would do their best to help."_

Taeko looked up only for a moment as the door slid to the side. A middle aged woman stepped in and then a young man of about twenty. He was blushing redly, dressed in a traditional thatched, brown and gray yukata. She saw his red cheeks beneath his thick glasses and thought he must be nervous too. She felt for him that instant.

The two sat calmly on the opposite side of the table, and then nadoko walked in and closed the door. They sat at the head of the table and made the introductions. The two young people bowed and blushed as their eyes met. Taeko smiled softly. He must feel the same way I do, she thought.

The young man's mother was talking. "My son owns an inn, as well as other property. He is very studious and gentle. He will make a fine husband." But Taeko wasn't listening.

Her grandmother was introducing her, and she bowed at the right time, but that was all she could do. In just a few interminably long minutes, the ceremony was over.

----

"The Emergency Council of Hinatasou is now in session! Are all tenants of Hinatasou present? Sergeant at Arms!" Kitsune commanded, holding a equestrian whip in her hands. She was dressed in a smartly tailored uniform of an officer.

Shinobu snapped a salute. "Yes, Commander! All present and accounted for!"

"I don't see what the problem is! If he wants to go get married, let the bastard!" Naru bellowed.

Mutsumi laughed from under her hand, her helmet tilting sideways as she did so. "Then why are you armed to the teeth, Naru-san?"

Naru turned red, pushing aside the rocket launcher for a moment. "Because I'm going to kick his cowardly ass for running out on m… On SHINOBU!"

"Hear, hear!" cried Motoko, clutching a bottle of sake. She was sloshed already. "Let's go skin 'im alive!"

----

Keitaro was so nervous that he couldn't stop his hands from shaking as the two of them walked out onto the small wooden bridge. He stopped at the top, just because it seemed like the right thing to do, but not knowing what to say. It really wasn't fair to her for him to be here. "Listen, I…"

She looked up to him and he noticed how softly rounded her cheeks were, and how her glasses flashed in the sunlight. He thought that he probably looked something like that. The black, flowered kimono she wore really brought out the color of her hair and eyes and he was shocked at how pretty she really was. She was smiling softly, with ruddy cheeks, "Yes, Keitaro-sama."

The way she'd said his name stopped him for a second. He looked down and cleared his throat. "It's only fair for you to know that there is someone… someone that I like, but…"

He looked up to her and her smile had vanished. He cursed himself. "I'm sorry." He began.

"No, it's all right." She said, then looked up to him after she took a deep breath. "There is also someone in my heart. But…" she demurred. "he is already engaged."

He stood for a moment, shocked that she would be so candid.

She turned away for a moment and his eyes followed her. "But I do still love him. I don't think I'll every forget my sempai."

The way she'd said it touched him. He walked up to her and leaned against the railing next to her. "I think I know how you feel." He said as he thought of Naru. "When they're so close, but you can never quite get through their shell. I used to think if I loved her enough… maybe things would change." He wasn't sure what he was saying, but he knew it was the truth.

She smiled.

"But that's just a silly dream isn't it?" he continued. "Love is a little bittersweet, isn't it? Like the peel of an orange. Maybe we have to endure that to get to the sweet center."

She reached out a hand and stopped herself. "Keitaro-sama."

He looked up to her, and she demurred. "Yes, Taeko-chan?"

She blushed redly as he said her name. "May I, that is… may I hold your arm?"

The question caught him with it's abruptness. "Um… sure."

She smiled and stepped forward and held his arm lightly in her hand. "Thank you, Keitaro-sama."

"Un." He said, a little uncomfortably, but stood with his back straight.

"I was…" she began, and caught his attention away from the sky. A jet trail was skidding across the horizon. "I was so worried that you wouldn't understand how I felt." She laughed nervously. "I was worried that you expected something different than me and that I wouldn't be able to make you happy with me."

Keitaro laughed nervously and shrugged, not sure what to say.

"But you've been in love too," she said, a little unsurely. "so I know that I can trust your heart to understand how I feel."

"Well…" he said noncommittally, a hand behind his head.

"Iio. Daijobu yo." She said softly and nestled against him. "I'll heal you if you can help me heal, Keitaro-sama."

There really wasn't anything else he could say. She tore his heart open. She was so vulnerable. "Un, Tae-chan."

A vapor trail started in the distance before them as they both stood there on the bridge and slowly got closer as they watched the sun fade away. The red rays blasted through the evening clouds and he could feel the surroundings blossoming in the evening light. He looked to her for a moment, so demure and coy, and felt his heart skip a beat. She really was beautiful.

The explosion of the missle rocked the little bridge and sent the two of them flying.

"URASHIMA! YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SHINOBU-CHAN!" he heard Naru scream, quickly accompanied by Motoko, Su and the others.

Keitaro dug himself out of Taeko's kimono, his face plastered against her panties, and willed his nose to stop bleeding profusely. He picked her up and ran her into the house then closed the door behind him. The girls ran up the walk and caught him at the door.

"No! It's not what it looks like!" he screamed in vain as they pummeled him into a heap of greasy yukata.

"Take that, idiot! Slime! Pervert!" Naru bellowed.

"Ara, ara!" Mutsumi smiled. "Not so hard or you'll break him."

"Please, Naru-sempai! Be careful with him!" Shinobu called.

"Come on you! It's time to face your punishment!" Naru declared, pinning him with a glare, then picked him up and dragged him away by his lapel.

----

Taeko awoke inside the inn behind a closed door. She could hear the ruckus outside and slid the door open to see a gang of uniformed individuals dragging Keitaro away by the lapels. She started to scream out, but stopped. He'd saved her. He'd risked his life to save her and now he was paying the price. They were gone before she got herself up and ran out the door, the dozen or so of them flying through the air atop a great mecha hot-springs turtle.

"Keitaro-sama." she sighed softly as she watched them go. She knew what she had to do. She talked to her grandmother quickly, gaining some new information, and changing her plan accordingly. The old woman was impressed by the 'go get 'em' attitude and supported the plan heartily. Taeko then ran to the phone and took the next step. This was the step that she dreaded.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Moshi moshi." A voice answered on the other side, and Taeko sighed in relief. "Aoi-san, this is Taeko. I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Of course, Taeko-san. What can I do for you?" the voice answered instantly.

Taeko smiled in relief. "I want you to help me gain my fiancé's heart."

* * *

From the little research I've done, it seems that bride's maids usually wear black, flowered kimonos during a wedding ceremony and reception. I wanted to use that as a metaphor to show that the best that Taeko had was a bride's maid's ensemble suggesting that she was 'always a bride's maid, never a bride'. 

Keep coming back for Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Introduction:**

A great thank you to Akamatsu-sama for creating such a wonderful world to play in. And also, a thanks to Fumiziki-sama for creating such interesting characters. All copyrights should devolve to the original holders for any gain from this work.

I've tried to remain true to the characters where I could. This story, however, just kind of created itself from the amalgamation of the two series (I'm reading through both manga right now), and am enjoying the experience immensely. Be warned, Naru lovers, this fic is probably going to raise some bile. My sincerest apologies if I've offended anyone.

**Synopsis:**

Taeko comes to Hinatasou to do her best! How will the rest of the cast react to the interloper!

* * *

Bittersweet Destiny

Chapter 3 – First Aid

Taeko got off the bus at the right stop, dressed in a summery green kimono that accented the red of her hair miraculously. She smiled to herself and clutched the few possessions she had in her hands and took a step forward toward the Hinata Inn and fell right on her face.

She blushed slightly and straightened herself, trying to ignore the concerned looks. She brushed at her kimono and started off with a determined smile, Aoi's words repeating in her head, 'Gambatte Taeko-san! Do your best to be his fiancé' and I know you'll succeed!'

"Hai Aoi-sensei!" she said, mostly to herself.

----

Keitaro sat in his room scribbling in his journal as he nursed the various and sundry wounds about his body. The girls had been rough on him. Not one had listened to a word he said until they were finished pummeling him. It had been days since anyone had talked to him, and he'd given up trying for the moment. Centers was coming quickly and he had to study but couldn't make himself do it.

"But they just don't understand." He said to himself. "I wouldn't be able to stay here if I hadn't done it." But that didn't change the facts for any of them. They, especially Naru, felt betrayed.

"Naru…" he sighed, and looked up to the patched hole in the ceiling.

He moved a chair over and tapped on the board. "Naru. Naru! Are you there?"

There was no answer.

"Please let me explain now?" he said, almost a query for permission. He hated it when this kind of thing happened. He hated asking for her permission to tell her the truth of the matter. It made him feel cheap. "I had to go to the interview or my mother would have taken away the Hinatasou! I couldn't have stayed here." Still with no answer, his anger got the best of him. "I couldn't have stayed here with you! I couldn't let that happen!"

He thought he heard a shuffle from upstairs but couldn't quite tell. A quick 'rap rap' at his door drew his attention away. He heard Kitsune's voice from the other side. "Yo, idiot. There's someone at the door for you."

He sighed. Even Kitsune hated him now. He got himself dressed, putting on his happi and treaded down the stairs. He didn't hear Naru call his name. He didn't see her poke her head down through the hole, and he didn't see the concerned, and lonely look on her face.

Downstairs, he could feel the eyes of the household on him as he trudged to the door and opened it. The shock of the sight before him took him aback for a moment.

"Hello Keitaro-sama." Taeko said and bowed, the long braided tail of red hair brushing her face coyly as she righted herself.

"Taeko-chan. What are you doing here?" he replied, awestruck. She was as beautiful as he remembered.

"I…" she began, and demurred, blushing behind her glasses. They were beginning to bring a crowd. "I came to live… live with you, Keitaro-sama."

Keitaro's jaw hit the floor, and he heard several thuds from behind him as well. He looked back for a moment, only to find all the tenants but Naru and Shinobu all in a pile of limp bodies.

"I…" Keitaro began, not knowing what to say.

Taeko paused only for a moment. "Onegai, Keitaro-sama." She said softly. "I want to be with you." She declared, looking straight into his eyes as she said it.

No one had ever said that to him before, and his heart turned to mush. "Hai." Was all he could mutter.

She smiled and almost danced forward to him and hugged him. After a moment, she checked herself and blushed. "Gomen. I didn't mean to be so forward, Keitaro-sama." Letting go of his arm.

"Ha… ha… hai." He muttered out of the puddle he'd become on the floor. He recovered slowly, and turned around, clearing his throat. The girls were piled on top of each other. "This way."

Taeko stepped forward and grabbed the back of his happi, walking with him. She followed him up the stairs and she fell flat on her face, taking him down with her.

Kitsune opened one eye in astonishment. "She's almost as klutzy as he is."

They recovered and she followed as before, up the stairs and down the hall. He opened a door and showed her into a dusty room.

"I'm sorry it's so dirty. I'll clean it up for you." He said as he laughed nervously and she looked around. "I'm just down the hall so if you need anything just ask and I'll take care of it."

"But this isn't your room, Keitaro-sama?" Taeko queried with big watery eyes.

"No, no." Keitaro replied, trying to force back a nosebleed at the obvious thoughts that ran through his head of having her in his room.

"I see." She said quietly. She lifted a hand to her chest. "I'm sorry if I'm a bother. I just… I don't know. I wanted to be close to you always, Keitaro-sama. I'm sorry."

Keitaro's heart sank. "But I thought… I mean… I didn't want to presume."

Taeko looked up to him as she stood right before him, within an hands width of his body. "Please, Keitaro-sama! I want to live with you as husband and wife!"

The both of them grabbed at their copiously bleeding noses. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean like THAT!"

He looked to her finally, and saw her blushing there just as he was and laughed. And she began to laugh too. They chuckled heartily together and started to feel at ease.

"Come." He said nasally, still clutching his nose. "Let's get us something for this, okay?"

----

Kitsune was holding Naru down with all her might as Motoko added her weight to the churning Naru beneath the both of them. "NANINANINANIO! Like husband and wife! I'll kill him!"

"Maa." Kitsune sighed heavily. Don't care about him at all, do you Naru? she thought.

----

Keitaro and Taeko stood in his room, he with his hand behind his head, she clutching the drawstring purse. She looked around the room shyly.

"Would… would you like to take a bath?" Keitaro asked carefully, then added quickly, "Not together I mean. I mean we have a hot spring here. An open-air bath."

Taeko smiled shyly. "Wah. A real hot spring? Honto? Yes, I would like that very much." She nodded.

Keitaro breathed out a relieved sigh. "Great. I'll show you the way then get your bag from downstairs."

Keitaro started toward the door and it slid open. Shinobu was there with a platter and tea. As soon as she saw the red-haired girl tears started to well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry!" she cried and bolted.

Keitaro yelled after her, "Shinobu! It's not what you think!" Taeko's heart jumped. He stopped himself, remembering who he was with, "I'm sorry, Taeko-chan. She… she has a crush and I can't bear to hurt her."

Taeko smiled and put a hand to her chest. "Daijobu yo. I understand. Go and explain, and I'll find my way to the bath." He smiled to her and her love for him blossomed in her chest. That girl, she thought, that girl… I was once that girl.

As he ran down the hall, she sat down in the center of his room and looked about her. The small things of his room gave her a sense of who he was. He remembered from the Mi Ai that he was a ronin, and the notebooks around the room confirmed it. His desk was littered with reference books, and his room was dusty. The only things that weren't were his kotatsu and his books. She could tell that he studied hard and often, and she softened toward him.

She nodded to herself and said aloud, "Yoshi." She pulled up her sleeves and started to work.

----

Keitaro dragged himself to the front door and retrieved the suitcase beside it. As he turned around he nearly jumped out of his skin. Naru was there at the bottom of the steps, the vessels in her temple thumping angrily. He was going to die. He knew it. This was the end.

"Well," she said, turning herself about and flipping her hair. "I'm happy for you. You've finally gotten a cute girlfriend." Then added icily over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, fiancé."

He stepped forward, a hand outstretched and started to explain, "It's not like that. I've been trying to tell you. I had to go to the Mi Ai."

"Oh sure!" she replied angrily. "That's why you're moving her into YOUR room, eh?"

"Naru, wait!" he stepped forward, and tripped, grabbing her miniskirt and pulling it down with him as he went.

"ECCHI!" she screamed, and pummeled the crap out of him, then stormed out of the room. At least, he thought, she hadn't sent him into orbit this time.

He straightened his glasses and began again at his task, feeling worse than ever. "Why does this always happen to me?"

He trudged up the stairs and down the hall to his room. When he opened the door he was amazed. The place was clean! And not just a random, daily cleaning either. It was actually clean. Everything was put away and the tatami was spotless. His desk shone brilliantly. Even his windows were now so clear it felt like they weren't even there. "Sugoi."

Taeko looked up from where she sat at the kotatsu and smiled. "Hello Keitaro-sama. I hope you don't mind that I cleaned up a little bit and made some tea." The smile flashed away and stood up. "What happened to your face?"

He shook his head, dumbfounded. "Eh?" he said. Eloquent as ever, eh Keitaro? He thought to himself. "Oh, this?" he prodded his bruised cheek. "It's alright. I'm always getting into trouble around here."

Taeko rushed to him and looked at the bruise with a look of consternation on her face.

"It's alright, really." He said nervously. "I brought your suitcase up to you." He continued, trying to change the subject.

She smirked and bowed to him. "Please show me where the first aid kit is."

He laughed nervously, then led her down the hall and dug one out of the small sofa table at the top of the stairs. In this house, he had them spread out everywhere.

She looked through the contents then dapped at the small scratch that had been left behind his glasses when Naru and slammed him. She blew on it after she applied the disinfectant and a hot spike ran up his spine. Having her so close was shockingly energizing.

"There, that ought to do it." She said as she applied a band-aid with little SD turtles on it to his cheek.

He laughed nervously and smiled at her. "Thank you, Taeko-chan. Would… Would you like to take a bath now?"

She giggled and nodded. "Yes, thank you Keitaro-sama."

Keitaro led her to the bath and pointed through the door. "You can change in there. I'll be upstairs in the men's bath."

"Hai." She said with a small bow. "Thank you, Keitaro-sama."

He bowed politely and flushed a little as he watched her go through the curtain. She heard him sigh aloud as she rounded the corner and a smile came to her and rouged her cheeks.

She undressed slowly, thinking about the events of the day so far. She wasn't sure if this is really what she wanted, but she had been right about one thing. He was so nice and sincere, the feelings that she'd already had for him had grown considerably since she'd gotten here. It seemed that she was already getting used to his presence. How could she put it… he was easy to be around.

As she slipped aside the nagajuban, the undershirt and noticed at last that there were clothes about, here and there. The rest of the girls were already in the bath. She stopped for a moment, thinking better of taking a bath now, with them all, when she hadn't even been introduced. They'd certainly treat her like an interloper. Her smile faded for a moment, then she thought of Keitaro. The quirky smile and the way he hid his eyes behind his glasses when he was nervous. The look he gave her when she'd explained to him that she loved another. His kind eyes in her memory made her warm.

She could face them, she thought, and heard Aoi-san's voice, and Kaoru's in her head. 'Gambatte Taeko-san!"

"Hai." She said to herself with a nod and grabbed a towel to cover herself with as she pushed herself forward proudly.

The hot spring was large and full of whispers as she moved through the curtain, pushing it aside with her arm. The mumbling stopped and the silence was heavy. She pushed a foot forward and stepped. The next step was easier, and then easier until she was close to the spring itself. She fumbled and fell, splashing hugely into the water.

Everyone grumbled and gave her a hairy eye except for two of the girls. "Gomen." She said quietly.

A girl with positively fox-like eyes grinned to her. "It's okay. They're already wet anyway."

Taeko blushed a bit and nodded.

"I'm Kitsune by the way. And what's your name?" the girl queried, relaxing back into the tub with a small sake cup in her hand.

"Minazuke Taeko. Yoroshiku." She smiled.

Kitsune grinned as she paused a moment for effect. "So how did you end up engaged to that lech?"

A slim brunette from across the way turned around and shot Kitsune a withering look. "Oh, don't mind her, that's Narugesawa Naru." Kitsune continued. "She's just pissed because she's got real competition now."

Kitsune ducked as a boulder was lobbed at her. The splash was enormous.

"Is everybody okay down there!" Keitaro shouted out as he jumped to his feet.

"WE'RE FINE, ECCHI!" Naru bellowed. "STOP LOOKING FOR AN EXCUSE TO LOOK!" After the burst, the girl just sank down into the water.

Taeko demurred, laughing nervously. "Is she always like that?" she said softly to Kitsune.

Kitsune giggled and nudged Taeko in the ribs, or tried. "Only around Kei-chan."

"Kei-chan?" Taeko repeated, struck by the familiarity, but then smiled. This girl was obviously at ease with everyone, just like Tina. At the thought, Taeko liked her instantly.

Kitsune's eyes were huge and pinned to Taeko's chest. "Sugoi! I had no idea when they were hidden in that kimono but you're so BIG!"

Everyone's eyes were on her suddenly and she blushed. "They're more of a hindrance than a blessing, believe me."

"Hey Naru! Look!" Kitsune said, pointing at Taeko's chest. "They're even bigger than Mutsuri's!"

"Maa!" Taeko demurred.

Naru's jaw dropped to the bottom of the pool, and Shinobu just teared up and sniffed. Kitsune chuckled. "But wow Keitaro sure is a lucky guy!"

"Maa, Kitsune, please!" Taeko pleaded.

"Don't worry." An older woman smoking pipe nonchalantly across the spring said. "You'll get used to her needling eventually. She doesn't mean it cruelly. I'm Haruka, yoroshiku."

Taeko nodded and smiled, relaxing slightly. "Yoroshiku."

The others introduced themselves, at least all but Naru, who murmured a greeting and turned back to the side of the spring.

"Ah, but you never answered my question." Kitsune said with delightfully mischievous eyes.

Taeko demurred for a moment, then decided what she'd say. "Well, it's a long story, but when I met him at the Mi Ai he seemed like he was just like me, like he knew how I felt. He was so kind that I decided that I wanted that kindness for the rest of my life." She said, her eyes looking off into the distance, as if to confirm it to herself.

"Ara, ara." Smiled a long, thin woman from the curtain. "It must be wonderful to be so sure of your destiny."

Kitsune grinned. "Ta-chan, this is Mutsumi-chan."

"Wow." Mutsumi began, bending over to look directly at Taeko's chest. "You must have won a bet with god."

"Ugg!" The two exchanged greetings and before long Taeko felt at ease. The soft, familial air of the place had gotten to her. She was not so at ease however, that she failed to notice when the brunette from earlier, Naru was her name, had slipped out quietly.

* * *

Well now, things seem to be heating up! I wonder what will happen at the conclusion of Taeko's first day in Hinata house! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Introduction:**

A great thank you to Akamatsu-sama for creating such a wonderful world to play in. And also, a thanks to Fumiziki-sama for creating such interesting characters. All copyrights should devolve to the original holders for any gain from this work.

I've tried to remain true to the characters where I could. This story, however, just kind of created itself from the amalgamation of the two series (I'm reading through both manga right now), and am enjoying the experience immensely. Be warned, Naru lovers, this fic is probably going to raise some bile. My sincerest apologies if I've offended anyone.

**Synopsis:**

Things get spicy at dinner and then heat up when it's time to share a futon in Keitaro's room!

* * *

**Bittersweet Destiny**

Chapter 4 – Stalwart In Between

Keitaro had been worried about the response of the rest of the household, but from the sound of things, Taeko had gone over well with everyone. He was glad of that. She had looked so lonesome the other day. He was happy that the residents had welcomed her. He smiled and reminded himself to thank Kitsune. He knew she'd been the outgoing one and had brought the others into a conversation with Taeko.

He relaxed into his bath for a moment and then got out and dried himself off. In a moment he was dressed and on his way back down to his own room. Taeko wasn't there and he was glad of the time to sit and think. He got out the small photo-club book from it's place on his now glowingly clean desk and sat down, flipping through the pages. One page in particular he stared at for a long time. But now, it wasn't like the way it was before.

Usually, when he opened this book to that page and looked at the picture on it, it made him smile, and it still did, some. But now, he wasn't sure about his future anymore. For some reason, he felt a real affinity with Taeko. It was like the two of them were the same on some level.

He frowned, still looking into the page and brushed a hand against it, then closed the book and put it back in its place. He heard a whisper of a sound behind him, and he turned around. Nothing had changed in the room. He looked up to the hole in the ceiling. Nothing there either.

Ah, Naru, he thought with a sign and rested his head on his hand. How do you feel about all this?

----

"Do you need help with dinner, Shinobu-chan?" Taeko queried as she dressed herself in her kimono.

The other girls were staring at her only in glances.

"No, it's okay. I like cooking." The girl replied with a smile.

"But I would like to know what are Keitaro-sama's favorites and I thought you might know them." Taeko persisted, tying the first of many sashes.

Shinobu watched her as she put the layers on and smiled noncommittally. "No thank you, Taeko-san, I can handle it." She smirked for a moment. "Isn't that thing kind of stuffy?"

Taeko demurred. "Yes, kind of. But if it's for Keitaro-sama, I don't mind it."

Shinobu smiled at that. "S… Sempai, I would like that help with dinner."

Taeko smiled. She knew what that one little word meant to the girl. She'd been that little girl all too recently. "Thank you, Shinobu-chan. I will do my best to help. Just let me tell Keitaro-sama, and I will be right there. Umm… where is it by the way?"

Shinobu grinned, and Kitsune replied. "On the first floor, honey, just down the hall from the TV."

"Thank you, Kitsune-chan." Taeko said with a smile and tied her obi and finished up. "I'll see you there."

Taeko roamed the halls for a while, just taking the place in with a smile. She felt she could be at home here. It had a nice, soft feel to it. The aged woodwork looked lived in and the aside from the dust, it was gorgeous, although slightly smaller than Aoi's home. She smiled thoughtfully as she imagined greeting him as he came home from school after a long day. Or later, after a hard day of work. She would be busy cooking dinner and he would come up beside her and hug her and steal a bite of dinner, and she would smile.

She leaned up against the wall with a smile, and pulled the hair away from her eyes. It would just as she'd imagined with Kaoru. With Kaoru. That thought permeated her mind and she slid down the wall and hugged herself for a moment. Even if things were going well, she still missed her friends, and missed him the most. She sniffed a little bit when she thought of not seeing him again, even if she knew it was for the best. Not knowing that smile and hearing him tell her to do her best would be missed dearly.

She pushed her glasses aside and wiped away a tear that threatened to drop to her chin and pushed herself up. Gambatte Taeko, she said to herself silently, and pushed herself forward. She found his room rather quickly. She was surprised that she remembered where it was. She kneeled and slid the door open softly.

"Keitaro-sama." She said, calling his attention.

He looked up to her from one of his books that were spread out on his kotatsu. "Yes, Taeko-chan?"

"I'm going to help Shinobu-chan with dinner. Please do your best to study. Is there anything you need?" she asked.

Keitaro paused nervously. "No, no, I'm fine, thank you, Taeko-chan." It was going to be a while before he got used to being called Keitaro-sama.

"Thank you, Keitaro-sama. Come find me if you need anything." She said, and with that she slid the door closed and made her way downstairs. She still wasn't sure, but she was going to give it her best. She owed that to herself, to her friends, and to Kaoru-san.

----

Shinobu was in the kitchen already and getting the implements and ingredients prepared. Kitsune was hanging around with Haruka and Mutsumi making bets on the skills of the new resident of Hinatasou. Kitsune thought that Taeko could cook, and Haruka wasn't sure. The both of them had agreed on a wager, and Shinobu thought it was all ghastly.

"Ne," the girl began, interrupting the odds spread. "What do you think of her? I mean honestly?"

Kitsune sat and thought for a while, and Haruka breathed in and blew out a string of smoke. "She seems really nice, if a bit formal." Kitsune said.

Haruka nodded, then thought better of it. "What does it really matter? If Keitaro wants her around, she'll be around."

Shinobu grimaced. It wasn't the answer she was looking for. She liked the girl, but it just wasn't that simple for her. She had to know that Taeko could make him happy to give up her 'claim' on her sempai.

"Ara, ara. I think she has the biggest chest I've ever seen." Mutsumi said nonchalantly.

Shinobu blushed, and Kitsune burst out laughing.

"But really, when you think about it, the two of them are a lot alike." Mutsumi said, and in an instant, the laughter stopped.

Kitsune looked thoughtful for a moment, which was a task for her, and replied. "Come to think of it, I suppose you're right. She's kind of a klutz, and a little shy, but really sweet once you get to know her. It's like they're twins or something."

A mischievous glimmer flashed over Kitsune, "Thinking of throwing in your hand for Keitaro?"

Shinobu blushed and demurred. "It's not that, really, I just… I want him to be happy."

Mutsumi smiled and hugged the girl, "Ma, ma. So do I, dear, so do I. But he's the one that has to choose. I learned that long ago with Narusegawa."

Kitsune was floored. "You mean you were after him?"

Mutsumi looked up quizzically. "Eh?"

"It was quite obvious." Haruka said around her cigarette.

Kitsune grimaced, feeling left out. "It was?"

Mutsumi smiled and bowed slightly. "I've been in love with Kei-kun for a long time, but he doesn't see me the same way he sees Naru." The woman sighed aloud. "I wonder how he sees Taeko-san."

Kitsune grimaced, "I don't know. She's certainly got the equipment for it, but…"

"Ara, ara." Mutsumi began. "It didn't help me at all."

Kitsune nodded. "What makes that guy tick, anyway?"

"Ara, ara, that is the question."

Taeko breathed deeply to gather her courage and went around the corner. "Hello mina-san. What's everyone talking about?"

Kitsune cleared her throat. Haruka breathed in and blew out a plume of smoke, and Shinobu blushed. Mutsumi said, "Ara, ara, we were just talking about you, Taeko-san. Say, have you caught Kei-kun's heart?"

Kitsune fell off the counter and Shinobu flopped to the floor.

Taeko demurred. "I don't know." It was hard for her to formulate an answer to such a question.

"Oh, come, come, dear. It's just us girls." Mutsumi said.

Taeko thought for a moment. Thought about him, and the few moments they'd been together. "I think… I think his heart still belongs to someone else."

Kitsune gathered herself quickly at that. "What makes you say that?"

Taeko faced the girl squarely. "Because he said so."

Shinobu's jaw dropped to the floor. "And you're alright with that?" said Kitsune.

Taeko smiled and thought of her own heart. "Yes." She said firmly. "I know how he feels." She grimaced for a moment, "It's hard to explain."

She took a deep breath and began. "He's lonely and in a lot of pain. He's unsure of himself now, but always ready to help someone else no matter what the cost to himself. I… I like him. I think I may grow to love him. I think that we could be happy together because I know what's in his heart. I can't say that when he said that that it didn't hurt. It's just that he was honest with me and I thought that, at that time, it was the most courageous thing he could have done. And for that, I'll try my best to make him happy. And if he loves me at the end of all this, he loves me. And if not…" she trailed off. "If not I suppose that I did my best and never gave up so I could not have failed."

Shinobu gathered tears in her eyes. "Taeko-sempai…"

Mutsumi crossed the kitchen and hugged the woman abruptly. "Ara, ara. I won't give up either, but I hope for you the best."

"Arigato Mutsumi-san." Taeko replied with a smile.

Kitsune simply didn't know what to say. She'd never encountered this kind of determined effort before. She felt that what Taeko said, she would do, without a doubt. She admired the girl for that. "Maa, you've got my vote, Tits."

Taeko blushed at her new nickname, "Kitsune! Mou!"

----

Naru pressed herself firmly against the wall as she listened to the voices in the kitchen. Her eyes were hidden behind her glasses, but anyone who saw her could see her feelings plainly. It was as if the cold hand of fate had dealt out of a stacked deck. She didn't feel like there was any way she could compete with such a dedicated effort. Ever her tits were bigger! It just wasn't fair! The girl even had the cute librarian look down pat! What the hell did she have to offer that Taeko didn't have! Antennae?

Naru fell in on herself and slumped away from the wall. Tama-chan flew up to her and landed on her head, but even the little turtle couldn't even lift her spirits. She 'Myuh'ed and flew away into the kitchen. She didn't even notice when Su came flying down the stairs with a knife and fork in her hand screaming, "Here, Tama-chan!"

She climbed the stairs dully and found her room. It all felt pointless, even though she couldn't admit to herself why. She didn't even feel like coming down for dinner when Shinobu called. Her stomach growled, and she told it to shut up defiantly, but it wouldn't listen to her. She finally took its advice.

----

Keitaro came down and sat at the table, a bit unsure of himself. Taeko sat beside him and waited. "Itadakimasu!" everyone called out and he hesitated. She simply sat there and waited. He picked up his chopsticks carefully, and set them down again when she didn't move. "Are you all right, Taeko-chan?"

She smiled up at him and responded, "Hai. I'm just thinking."

He grimaced and started to begin to eat but he couldn't. "Please, Taeko, eat. Shinobu is a great cook."

She closed her eyes, sighed and opened them. "Hai. I'm sorry, I was just taking it all in. This is my first dinner with you, Keitaro-sama."

He smiled uncomfortably and began. Her smile was still there, and he watched her. Her eyes were closed. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. She opened them and smiled at him. He smiled in return and she began to eat.

He felt lighter as she dug into the grilled fish, miso and cucumber rolls. She ate heartily and it made him smile to watch her even though he hadn't noticed it until she was almost done.

"Keitaro!" Kitsune called. "What is it? Getting a peek from your view or what?" the girl said, then laughed aloud.

He blushed redly, then demurred as he heard the last of them enter the room. Naru sat down across the long table and mumbled a greeting then picked at her food.

His smile disappeared, and he applied himself to his food, wondering what she was thinking. What Taeko was thinking, what Naru was thinking, what Shinobu was thinking, and the rest.

"So," he began, "have you met everyone Taeko-chan?"

"Hai." She replied.

"Good, good." He said, shifting in his seat.

"Your friends have all been wonderful." She said.

He smiled slightly, and nodded. He was proud of them all. The atmosphere was cozy and not unlike it was every night. They had accepted her. "They are a great bunch, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are." She said as she finished. "Thank you Shinobu-chan, dinner was wonderful."

Shinobu beamed, "Thank you, Taeko-sempai."

"Un, un!" Keitaro mumbled around a mouthful. "These are great! What are they?"

Taeko blushed and Shinobu called out. "Taeko-sempai made those. What are they again?"

Taeko demurred, "They're tempura choco-tomatoes."

Keitaro beamed, "Wah! I love chocolate and they're very good fried!"

Taeko smiled brightly, "Thank you, Keitaro-sama!"

Keitaro blushed and put a hand behind his head as he laughed, the tension released. "You'd never think it but the tastes really go well together."

Naru shot him a hairy eyeball through her glasses and went back to picking at her food.

With some of his enthusiasm gone, he forced ahead in the conversation, "You'll have to show me how you do that. I'm somewhat of a Chocolateer myself."

"You make chocolate Keitaro-sama?" Taeko said with wide eyes.

Kitsune poured herself out a small cup of sake and nodded her head, "Hai, hai! Keitaro and Mutsumi-chan both are chocolate experts! You should see what he made for Valentines Day two years ago! It was a masterpiece! A work of chocolate art!"

Mutsumi chuckled. She'd been told this story already.

Taeko smiled, "Honto?"

Keitaro smiled and nodded, "I've got a picture of it in my room." He blushed a bit as he confessed, "Mutsumi and I weren't really popular when we were young so we kind of got really good at making fake chocolate for ourselves. I'm sorry, Mutsumi. I didn't mean to tell your tale. It's a little embarrassing, but…"

Mutsumi waved at him cheerfully, "Maa, maa."

"Wah!" Taeko smiled and looked at the two of them. "I wouldn't have had the courage to do that much! I'm afraid I was also a very lonely child." She said somewhat wistfully.

Keitaro smiled at her softly.

"Do you have pictures of all of them?" Taeko asked wide eyed.

"Some." Keitaro admitted. "The first ones weren't very good. All sloppy and everything."

Naru dropped her head. Keitaro grimaced. He hadn't meant anything like what he thought Naru had heard.

Keitaro's hands started to shake a little bit as he grew more nervous. "Would you like some tea, anyone?"

"Hai!" was the round of applause that he gathered from the offer from most of the table.

"I'll go get some then." He said as he started to get up.

Taeko put her chopsticks down and started to get up. "No, Keitaro-sama, let me."

"It's okay, let me." He said as he smiled down at her. She felt warm in that smile, and gave him a smile in return.

He pushed the chair back a bit and started to move around it when he caught his food and planted his face right in her lap.

"Gomen! Gomen!" he cried as he tried to right himself out of a blushing Taeko's lap.

Naru was up and out of her chair in an instant, with Motoko in tow. "I knew this would happen! Urashima! You lecher! Unforgivable!"

Taeko snapped to her feet in front of them with her hands outstretched. A firm glare set across her features as she stood before the two girls in between them and Keitaro. "STOP!" she screamed with her eyes shut.

Naru and Motoko were stunned motionless. "But… but he did that on purpose! You can't just sit there and take that! It will encourage him!"

Taeko breathed out angrily, her body quaking. "He's my fiancé! It's not your concern what he does!" she bellowed. Her eyes flashed open and she panted in a breath wondering where she'd found the strength.

The crowd around the table shuffled uncomfortably in the silence.

Keitaro scrambled to his feet and pressed himself against the wall for a moment, taking in the standstill. She'd stopped them. But why? "Wait… Wait all of you, it's alright. Please, everyone calm down, okay?"

Naru and Taeko glared at each other through their glasses for a moment. Motoko backed away, dumbfounded. Everyone in the room could feel the crackle of energy in the air.

Shinobu was the first to speak, "Mina-sempai. Please."

Naru backed away slowly, letting down her guard and dropping her eyes to the floor before she rushed out of the room.

Taeko fell back into her chair with a slump. She breathed out shakily.

"Ara, ara." Mutsumi intoned softly.

"Are… are you all right, Taeko-chan?" Keitaro queried softly, stepping towards her to offer what comfort he could.

She hesitated only for a moment, but turned to him and smiled. "Hai. Daijobu yo, Ka… Keitaro-sama." But her eyes were big and watery and he could see through them. He understood.

Shinobu and Mutsumi offered to do the dishes and Keitaro let them persuade him to take Taeko upstairs without letting either of them help. He was worried about her. He was worried about Naru. He didn't know quite what was happening, but the incident had stunned him. He'd never had someone fight for him like that before. She had a will that was both compelling and vulnerable.

"Are you tired, Keitaro-sama?" Taeko asked, her shoulder slumped slightly.

Poor thing, he thought, she must be exhausted after her day, and that… But as he thought about it, he found he was tired. Quite tired. The day had been difficult for everyone, including him. "Yes, I am. Quite tired. But you don't have to call me Keitaro-sama. Call me what you like." He said, giving her a soft smile.

She smiled and demurred. She reached out a hand and grabbed at the back of his happi. As soon as she felt it between her fingers she smiled. "K…Kei-sama. I'm very tired for some reason."

"It's all right." He intoned and slid the door open, laughing slightly at the still formal language. "You can go to bed here. I'll roll out the futon for you. I'll sleep over there."

"But…but it's your futon." She said, looking up to him, still holding on tenuously to his happi.

He smiled to her softly, "Yeah, I'm sorry for it's condition. We'll get you your own tomorrow."

"No." she declared, and caught his attention fully. "I…" she started, then let her eyes drop to the floor. "I want to be with you."

He felt his heart thump in his chest. The silence was maddening. "I.. I understand."

She smiled thinly and blushed. "Could you… could you turn around? I'm sorry… I'm just…"

"Un." He grunted, and turned to the closet and closed himself inside it, his head stuffy and his body unnaturally hot.

She smiled as the closet door closed behind him and nodded silently.

The swish and sigh of the silk as it rolled off her body and hit the floor made his heart thump in his chest and rouged her face under her glasses. The two of them, so close. Both of them dribbled blood from their noses simultaneously.

In a moment she called out. "You can come out now, Kei-sama."

Seeing him pull the door open clutching both his nose and the futon made her heart lighter. She didn't feel so bad about the piece of tissue she'd stuck up her own nose. He peeked around him and saw that she was dressed in her yukata. It was light green and printed with ginko leaves and dandelions. In it she looked awe-inspiring and girl-next-doorish. The kind of woman he'd dreamt about as a youth.

After a moment he realized he was staring and she drew herself up about herself, "Maa, do I look that bad?"

"N… no. You look great." He found himself saying and then applied himself to setting out the futon.

He opened the blanket for her and she slid in. He removed himself to the closet and dressed himself in his old yukata, thanking the stars that he'd kept it. He placed himself inside the covers, but as far away as he could manage. They fell asleep quickly.

Some time in the night he could feel her body press against him and soft tears roll down his back. He rolled over and cuddled her in his arms. "It's alright. I'm here." He said softly.

She sniffled and cuddled to him. "I'm sorry, Kei-sama. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Maa. Centers are coming up." He said. "I won't sleep well either way." He squeezed her tightly to his chest and patted her hair.

In a moment the shakes of her body stopped. "I'm sorry, Kei-sama. I was just so lonely. My life has changed so much and I…"

"You don't have to explain." He said softly. "We all have things we carry with us into the night." He continued, his mind turning to Naru as he looked up to the hole in the ceiling.

She sniffed and breathed out against his chest, curling her hand up in his yukata. "It's her isn't it? She's the one. She lives above you."

He smiled, then grimaced, "How did you know?"

She smiled and cuddled against him. "A woman knows."

They were silent for a while. "Things weren't always this way with Naru." He said.

She nodded and smiled. "His name is Kaoru."

"Honto?" he queried. "Nice name. I bet he's a kind man."

"Yes, very kind." She said into his chest with a smile. "He's engaged to my best friend in the world."

He nodded. "And she can't see me for fear of losing herself."

She smiled, "Hai."

"You know, I never believed my friends when they said a kiss tastes like lemon, but now I see what they meant." he said thoughtfully.

She looked up to him and laughed. "Yes. I think I know what you mean."

* * *

Ah, such a sweet chapter. I'm sorry it was so long, I just couldn't find a good place to stop and I wanted this last scene in this chapter. Kawaii-sou! Gambatte Taeko-neechan! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Introduction:**

A great thank you to Akamatsu-sama for creating such a wonderful world to play in. And also, a thanks to Fumiziki-sama for creating such interesting characters. All copyrights should devolve to the original holders for any gain from this work.

I've tried to remain true to the characters where I could. This story, however, just kind of created itself from the amalgamation of the two series (I'm reading through both manga right now), and am enjoying the experience immensely. Be warned, Naru lovers, this fic is probably going to raise some bile. My sincerest apologies if I've offended anyone.

**Synopsis:**

Kitsune drags Naru out of her depression while Taeko finds a friend among the tentants.

* * *

**Bittersweet Destiny**

Chapter 5 – Shoji

Keitaro awoke to a pounding running through the floorboards. He picked himself up carefully, causing Taeko to grunt slightly as he removed himself from her arms. He moved towards the door and opened it cautiously. That much noise in the morning was unusual, and usually meant he was going to get stomped soon.

It sounded like a hundred feet pounding in unison and he could hear a gaggle of voices from down the hall shout out, "We must! We must! We must develop our bust! The bigger the better, the tighter the sweater, the boys like it better so we must!"

A sweatdrop drooped on his forehead as the whole house tromped past his doorway shouting out like it was a cadence. "What the heck is wrong with them today?" he said to himself as he watched them go around the next corner.

He turned around and leaned against the door. She was sleeping so peacefully. He smiled to himself as her body lifted and fell in rhythm, then pushed himself up and made his way about the day. He gathered his toiletries and left the room quietly for the bathroom. His mind was far off somewhere in the distance and he fell down the stairs in one long tumble. "Ah, at least that hasn't changed."

He got up and brushed himself off, eyes watching him from around the corner as he treaded the stairs upwards and found the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and wash his mouth out. He walked dumbly back to his room, calling up dates in his head. "1830 to 1837, the reign of King William the fourth… 1832, the parliament passes the Reform Bill… 1837 to 1901, the reign of Queen Victoria…" he mumbled as he opened his door.

"Kyaaa!" she screamed out as he walked through the door.

Blood shot from his nose like a volcano, and he found himself sitting with his back to her clutching his nose. At this rate he'd have to go get a transfusion. "S… sorry."

She sat on the floor on the other side of the room, clutching her nakedness as she shook her head. "No… it's alright."

He could hear her small movements as she dressed herself which simply made it worse. "Baseball…baseball…baseball." He said aloud softly.

After a minute that felt like years passed, she called out to him. "It's ok now, Kei-sama."

He nodded, still mumbling, "Baseball." to himself. After he'd calmed himself, he turned slowly. She was dressed in a pink and white striped tank top with pink jogging shorts and a sweatband around her head. His nose started trickling again as he noticed just how large her chest really was.

"Baseball…baseball…baseball."

"Daijobu, Kei-sama?"

He nodded emphatically and breathed out a sign. Why me?

"I'm going to go out jogging, Kei-sama. I'll return in a while. Is there anything you need?" she asked.

"No, no, I'm fine." he laughed nervously. "Go and enjoy yourself. I have to study and then start my work for the day."

She nodded to him and left in the formal way she had, kneeling at the door and then passing through it, kneeling again as she closed it.

He wanted to be distracted by the seemingly unnecessary formality, but his head was elsewhere. He tried to study but it didn't work. His mind kept slipping back to her. She seemed to be in his thoughts all morning. He couldn't concentrate on anything else at all. Even History simply didn't compare, and he loved the Greeks, or at least Greek art.

He looked about the room and finally noticed what was missing. The idea brought a smile to his face and he rustled around his desk to find his bank book. It was a depressing sight indeed. He sighed aloud and fell in on himself. He had so little left, and with Christmas coming up, and Centers, there was no way he could afford to do anything about it.

He rested his chin on his fist and tapped his pencil on the top of the desk abjectly. It had been a good idea, it just wasn't going to happen. Tap, tap, tap. He couldn't see a way he could afford to do it. Tap, tap, tap.

The sound caught his attention and he looked down at the pencil in his hand. "Tap, tap, tap." He sounded aloud as he tapped the pencil, then grinned widely. Sure, he could do it. He had a plan! He drew it out in his notebook, scribbled some notes, and snapped it up as he stood.

He ran down to the basement and found what he'd been looking for. It was all there in the small shop that his great-grandfather had started.

----

Naru watched through the window as Taeko jogged down the steps. She was unmistakable. "Gah." the girl grunted to herself, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "She even looks cuter in western clothes." She shook her head and pressed at her temple until the throbbing subsided.

She drifted back to her room and sat dumbly in the center of it. It felt so bare without him there. Without the kotatsu in the center, and all of them around it. Had he forgotten about Centers? Had he forgotten about her? She moped and reached out and grabbed her Liddo-kun and hugged it to her chest as she lay on the floor. "What happened to us?" she intoned softly, then looked at the plywood flap on the floor.

She hesitated, then crept to it, catching her breath before she lifted the square cautiously. She dropped it suddenly as she thought of what naughty things they might be doing together and blushed redly. She shook herself firmly, reminding herself that she'd seen Taeko out running.

She reached out for it again and stopped, then grimaced. She knocked instead, and waited. No answer came so she knocked again. The silence enveloped her and she pushed the plywood aside and pushed her head down into the hole. "Keitaro?"

He wasn't there, but the swoosh of the door behind her caught her suddenly and she thwacked her head as she lifted it out of the hole, "Itaa!"

Kitsune stood over her with a grin on her face. "Peeking on the newlyweds are we?"

"Oh stop." Naru said angrily and grabbed her Liddo-kun and hugged it to her chest. "She's out jogging and Keitaro's not there."

"Ah…" Kitsune responded.

Naru grimaced and blushed. "It's not like that. I don't care what that pervert does!"

Kitsune sat beside her and poured out a cup of sake, offering it to the girl. Naru shook her head. "Ah, well, more for me. I just thought you might be able to use a drink today."

"Why? It's not like we had a thing going or anything." Naru responded bitterly.

"We?" Kitsune queried.

"Keitaro and I, of course!" Naru responded angrily. "Who else?"

"That's right, that's right." Kitsune nodded as she sipped at her sake. "Who else indeed."

Naru looked pained, then put her Liddo-kun down on the plywood board. "I think I'll take that drink now."

Kitsune smiled and poured out a cup. Naru slammed it down and let the girl refill it.

"To be honest," Kitsune began. "we're all a little worried about you, Naru-chan."

"What do you mean?" she responded softly, resting her head on her knees.

"Well," Kitsune said carefully, "after that scene last night, I wasn't sure if you'd even come out of your room today."

"I went to the bathroom." Naru said dully in her own defense.

Kitsune grimaced. The girl was hurt badly, she thought. Naru hadn't been this way since Seta had left. "Motoko thinks you've given up. Is it true?"

"Does she?" Naru said noncommittally, then drained her cup and laid it out to be refilled. "Maa. She's probably right."

Kitsune grimaced and replied as if she hadn't heard the girl. "I told her that you'd never quit. You had his heart once, and I think you still do."

Naru's eyes shot up at that. "What?"

Kitsune grinned and passed the girl her cup and drank with her. "Wasn't it obvious last night? He still cares about you a lot. Look at the way he acted."

Naru sat, bemused. "But, he fawned all over her. It was like they were a couple or something." His fiancée, her mind taunted her, and she drank deeply, feeling the buzz in her belly start.

Kitsune smiled and nudged the girl. "He fell down." She laughed. "You know what he's like. And what do you expect? What would you do if Keitaro came out and said he wanted to be with you forever in front of everybody?"

The thought of it made Naru blush deeply and quiver inside. "I… I guess you're right. I just thought that…"

"It's not like it was a Yui No, Naru." Kitsune badgered the girl. "Cheer up."

"Eh?" Naru grimaced.

"You really are hopeless where traditional etiquette is concerned." Kitsune laughed. "Mi Ai is just a meeting. Yui No is a promise, a betrothal."

"Oh." Naru said. "You mean, he's not engaged yet?" He's still free? She thought to herself, a glimmer of hope bubbling up inside her.

Kitsune grinned. "Not yet, he's not. They still have to decide this is what they want, then go through the Yui No, then the wedding. You've still got time to use up some arrows, girl." she chuckled.

Naru smiled for a moment, the grimaced. "But she's so damned perfect. I don't stand a chance!"

Kitsune giggled. "Are you sure?"

Naru shook her head and finished her cup. "She's got the boobs of a goddess and she likes everything he does, and she's got that cute 'little-sister' look that Keitaro falls for every single time. She even wears glasses! And that kimono of hers makes her look so much like a Japanese Beauty!" Naru finished, more depressed than ever.

"Are you sure that's what he wants in a woman?" Kitsune asked, some of her joviality gone. "Are you sure he doesn't want what you are instead?"

Naru slumped. "I don't have anything she doesn't." The girl looked down at her chest and sighed aloud.

Kitsune felt for her friend, and put a hand on hers to offer some small comfort. "You're modern, Naru. You're smart, pretty, and funny. Make the most of who you are to catch his heart. After all, it worked once didn't it?"

Naru allowed a weak smile to creep out. "I suppose you're right. I just don't know where to start. It all seems so hopeless."

Kitsune grinned widely, "Ah, but that's where I come in, you see. I have a plan."

"What do you mean?" Naru queried. "What plan?"

Kitsune laughed out loud. "It's so wicked it's sure to work! But first we have to get you smelling a little better. What did you do exercise all night? You smell like sweat."

Naru blushed. "I… I kept having nightmares last night."

Kitsune laughed. "First, off to the bath for a good scrub, then we'll see where we go from there!"

----

Taeko returned panting, then face-planted into the steps right in front of the door. "Itaa!" she called softly, and scrubbed the pain away. She was getting better, it was just going to take some time. She still felt like a fumbling idiot most of the time, but at least now she could manage most of the day, and the jogging did help release some of her nervous energy even if it did make her boobs hurt like hell for a while.

She walked up the stairs to grab her toiletries and then to the shower. Clothes were laid out in the changing room, and she simply didn't want to see anyone this morning, so she showered and left, feeling refreshed.

She changed into her kimono, battling with the hem a bit before she got it to fit just right, thanking the heavens that she'd been able to pick up as much as she could from Aoi in the short time she'd had. She pulled her sleeves back the same way she'd seen Aoi do thousands of times and got to work cleaning the house. It wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be. A smile came to her eyes as she went about the tasks of the day, thinking about Kei-sama and the gang at Hinatasou. They'd all made her feel welcome except for that Naru. Taeko huffed when she thought about the previous night's incident and decided that she couldn't simply leave it like that. She went directly to the kitchen, taking only a moment to put the broom away.

Everything was there within easy reach. She grabbed the ingredients and went to Keitaro's room for the last thing she needed. With all the items assembled, she set about the task.

She went to the dining hall and arranged her utensils. She dropped her sleeves, breathed deeply and started. As she spread a thin layer of salt about at the four corners of the room, she chanted the incantation, swinging the small paper-chain wand as she did so.

"You there, Tits!" a voice called from the doorway.

Taeko looked behind her and found the girl who always wore traditional Shinto dress. "Ah, Motoko-san, is that right?"

Motoko's gaze hardened. "What are you doing?"

Taeko huffed and began her explanation. She was used to it. Her friends had no idea of the supernatural world and often jibed her about it. "There was so much fury here last night, I wanted to purify the place before we all met here again. The kami of those emotions are strong and must be dealt with respectfully."

Motoko was taken aback, and decided to sit and watch as the girl continued. She knew what she was doing, but was only a bit clumsy. Motoko was impressed, and cleared her throat when Taeko finished. "Very good job, Ti… Taeko-san."

Taeko caught the near slip, and sat traditionally before the woman and thanked her formally. "Thank you, but I am only a student." She gave the woman a smile, glad that at least that once she didn't have to endure the awful nickname that Kitsune had given her.

Motoko smiled slightly. The woman's humility made Motoko like her, even if just a little bit, and a thought occurred to her. "Taeko-san, why do you wear the kimono?" she knew what she'd meant, but thought better of it. "I mean," she demurred. "a priestess garb would be more suitable."

Taeko thought for a moment. She'd forgotten she'd been wearing it, to be honest. And besides, she didn't have most of her luggage with her. "Well, I'm not very graceful so I guess you can say that even a student wants to be admired for her beauty if not for her grace. Sometimes you have to make the best of what you've got." She smiled to herself coyly, and thought that Aoi would have said something like that.

Motoko was caught, and hesitated only for a moment. "Thank you, Taeko-san."

Taeko wasn't sure what she'd done, but nodded a smile to the girl as she got up.

Motoko walked to her room with that one thought in her mind, bemused. "Even a student wants to be admired…" she repeated as she opened the drawer. It was there, sitting in the middle of a bare drawer. She only had the one, and that one had been bought for her by Urashima. She smiled at the thought. She had given him hell for it because it scared her to think that she wanted to wear it for him. But as much as she tried to deny it, she too wanted to be admired.

----

Taeko returned to Keitaro's room with tray of tea and crisp ginger cookies. It was now close to noon and she was worried that he wasn't going to eat. She hadn't seen him since this morning. She began to knock, but stopped herself, blushing slightly, then knelt and pushed the door open. "Kei-sama, I brought you a snack."

When he didn't respond she looked up and saw him at his desk, napping. He was stretched out on the floor, with his hands out behind him. She smiled and brought the tea in and placed them on his desk, then moved across the room to get the blanket out of the closet. She stopped dead when she saw it. It was ugly to say the least. It had been badly made and the gaps in the joinery were wholly visible, but it occluded the other side well enough. On the paper of the shoji was a simple drawing of a Japanese Bittersweet climbing a Cherry tree. The art and design was better than the craftsmanship, and her breath caught in her throat.

She placed a hand on her chest and smiled. He'd made her a shoji screen, and a kimono tree. How wonderful, she thought, and breathed in a deep sigh.

She went to the closet and got the blanket out and tucked him into it. It was only then she noticed the tama-chan band-aids that almost covered his left hand. She smiled and caressed his face. He grunted softly, and turned to her.

She sat there for a while, just looking at him. No one had ever made anything for her before.

* * *

The Japanese Bittersweet is a climbing ornamental vine that is eaten by small game late into the season. The berries, although edible, are bitter and are often avoided by game until all else is gone, and although they can be eaten by humans, should not be. They are a purgative. Most notably, the Japanese Bittersweet is quite pretty with orange-yellow fruit and scarlet aril. It is also a choking vine that tends to compete visiously and may kill the host plant with it's quick growth. 

In this instance, Keitaro was using this vine as a metaphor. The Cherry tree is often a symbol of feminine beauty and charm. The Japanese Bittersweet, in this instance, could be understood to be the bittersweet love that strangles Taeko's true beauty and does not allow her to truly enjoy her life. Then again, he may have included himself in this metaphor as well, making the screen a statement of camaraderie in that the both of them feel unable to live their innocent dreams of love. That the two of them are choked to the point of malnutrition by that love itself.

Keep an eye out for the next chapter! What do Naru and Kitsune have in store? Find out soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Introduction:**

A great thank you to Akamatsu-sama for creating such a wonderful world to play in. And also, a thanks to Fumiziki-sama for creating such interesting characters. All copyrights should devolve to the original holders for any gain from this work.

I've tried to remain true to the characters where I could. This story, however, just kind of created itself from the amalgamation of the two series (I'm reading through both manga right now), and am enjoying the experience immensely. Be warned, Naru lovers, this fic is probably going to raise some bile. My sincerest apologies if I've offended anyone.

**Synopsis: **

The Ai Yori Aoshi gang show up for a party sponsored by Kitsune and Naru as Taeko finds time to give Keitaro a gift from the heart.

* * *

**Bittersweet Destiny**

Chapter 6 – A Print-club Victory

Naru looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked silent. From the black bra and see-through button up shirt to the mini-skirt that was barely more than a belt to the black thigh-highs and silver, gilded cross that hung dangling between her breasts, she looked absolutely nothing like she usually did. She could barely recognize herself in the mirror behind all the make-up Kitsune had applied to her face. She honestly wasn't sure if she wanted to walk out the door, much less the house in this get-up. I'll probably get arrested for solicitation, she thought. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Kitsune chuckled from her vantage on the floor and tipped her sake cup back, emptying it in one gulp. "What d'ya mean? You look SEXY!"

Naru looked down at herself and shook her head, "No, I look like sex! There's a difference! And why do I have a bushy tail?"

Kitsune laughed out loud, and pounded the floor. She was already toasty. She pulled the tail off the outfit and sidled up to her partner in crime. "And now, my dear Naru. Time for step number two of my master plan!"

The girl was stumblingly drunk and it took them a while to even make it out of the house, much less down the tier of stairs in front of Hinatasou. The liquor store Kitsune had targeted was only six blocks away, but the adventure felt like it took a lifetime. At least she was having fun, Naru thought, even if she couldn't get used to the feeling of all those eyes on her. Kitsune would only make it worse by winking every time she noticed men were looking at the two of them.

They found the right store and the two of them sashayed in according to plan, but Naru was still nervous. It felt like cheating. "Are you sure he hasn't had his Yui No yet?"

"Don't worry about it." Kitsune said with a smile and flapped her hand at her cohort. "It'll be fine, I promise!" then turned her attention to the young man behind the counter. Her eyes got wide and she threw her arms up in the air giving a giggle to her breasts that Naru thought had certainly been planned. "Komatsu-kun! Long time no see!"

After a few minutes, the pair was making their way back to the Hinatasou with 3 huge casks of sake in tow in a borrowed cart. Seven blocks away, and only one block to Hinatasou was all Naru could make. "Mou dame! I can't take another step!" She dropped the handles of the cart and sat down, pushing sweat off her brow.

Kitsune sat next to her and breathed out heavily. "Next time I think I'm going to try and con him into delivering it. Who knew sake was so heavy?"

"Yeah," Naru continued. "I think we should have waited to bathe and dress until after we got the sake."

Kitsune looked up to her friend aghast. "How else do you think we were going to get 3 casks of sake for 2500 yen?"

Naru sighed aloud and wondered how long she could take being around Kitsune all the time. The girl had no scruples at all. "Who said we needed 3 casks? One would have killed everybody in Hinatasou! Oh well," she said aloud, then pushed herself up. "Come on, foxy. Break's over."

Kitsune laughed aloud at the slight change in her nickname, befitting their attire and got to her feet. "Maa, maa. At least I'm wearing comfortable shoes next time. These high heels are killing me!"

Naru bent down to grab the fork of the cart and nearly jumped out of her skin. The label on the cask. She'd never even noticed it before. "Yanagi-daru!"

Kitsune looked up through the slits of her eyes at a stunned Naru, pointing at the cast. It took a moment for it to sink in. After a pause, even her eyes grew wide and she pointed. "Yanagi-daru!"

Naru fell to the ground and sighed. "Uggh… The Universe hates me."

Kitsune giggled and patted her friend on the back. "Naru, look at it this way, it'll be easier to get everybody to drink!"

Naru's eyes leaked a smile and she sniffed. "Stop being so damned optimistic, would you?"

A truck pulled up beside them and stopped. Kitsune flashed a smile as soon as she noticed the driver was male and young. "Do the two of you need any help?"

Naru got to her feet and Kitsune smiled. "Oh! That would be so nice of you! We're just going as far as Hinatasou, a block from here!"

"Honto?" said a blonde barbarian from the passenger seat. "That's where we're going! What a coincidence! And look at all that wine! Wah!"

The girl jumped out of the truck as her companion shut it off and climbed out to help. "Yoroshiku, I'm Tina!" the blond said, then darted in to fondle Kitsune's breasts roughly.

"KYAAH!"

Naru's jaw dropped to the ground and before she could start herself to protest, Tina had appeared behind her, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them.

"KYAAH!"

A solid sounding 'thump!' was heard as Kitsune turned, still clutching her own breasts defensively.

Tina was holding her head and wincing and Naru looked as if Keitaro had just ripped her towel off again. "Geez! You didn't have to hit me so hard! It's a greeting! A greeting!"

The man laughed softly and stepped forward with a bow. "I'm Kaoru, Yoroshiku. Do you need a hand with that wine?"

Naru and Kitsune both nodded, but Kitsune interposed herself first. "I'm Kitsune, and she's Naru, and we'd would love some help, thank you."

Naru was a little nervous when they were all loaded up, with herself and Kitsune sitting in the back on the flatbed along with some furniture, boxes, and the wine. A BMW had stopped behind them when the truck had stopped, and now it followed them slowly. The two dark figures inside it hadn't seemed to move at all. It was kind of creepy to think about what they were getting themselves into. Kitsune always got her in trouble, but maybe this time the trouble might be serious.

----

Taeko walked back to the Hinatasou quickly, for there wasn't much time left. Aoi had called to let her know they were coming, but there was one thing she had to do before then. She gripped the package in her hands and smiled, thinking of how surprised he would be. She hoped he liked it.

She was just coming up to the tea house when she noticed something on the opposite corner. It was a woman with long dark hair playing the saxophone. The melody was haunting and threatened to bring tears to her eyes. She waited quietly, watching her blast out the raw emotion. It was almost as if she was speaking from her heart, right there on the corner in front of the Hinata Tea Shop. It touched Taeko, and she smiled widely, droplets of tears finally welling up from her eyes.

The woman's song slowed, and drew to a gentle stop. Taeko clapped her hands in front of her chest and said aloud, "Wow!" She looked either way and began to cross the street to thank the woman, hesitating only long enough to wait for a bus to pass by. But when the bus was gone, so was she. The spot was bare where she stood and Taeko looked around, unable to find any trace of the woman.

Taeko wasn't sure if it had actually happened or not, and sighed aloud. "Taeko-san!" someone called from the top of the stairs.

She turned and looked, finding Motoko at the top of them waving her sword in the air. She rushed up them, and said hello.

"Are your friends going to be here soon?" Motoko asked.

"Yes, they are. They should be here any minute, actually, and I had something to give to Kei-sama first." Taeko began.

Motoko demurred, grimacing towards the cobblestone. "It's okay, then. I'll ask you later."

Taeko hesitated, then really looked at the girl. She needed something very badly, or so Taeko thought. "No, Motoko-san, what is it? Please ask."

Motoko smiled thinly and nodded. "Could… could you do me a favor?"

Taeko nodded with a smile and followed the girl to her room. Motoko presently produced a small brown-paper wrapped parcel, and handed it to the woman. "My sister sent me this." She said, her voice quavering slightly. "It was hers and I've always wanted to wear it."

Taeko unwrapped the package and her eyes grew wide. The fabric was brocade and the colors were amazingly vibrant. It was a gorgeous garment and Taeko told her so. "You should, Motoko-san, you have the right coloration for it. It would be very flattering on you."

She looked up to the tall girl and then caught herself as she saw the girl blushing. "Oh. I can show you how."

Motoko shook her head. "No, no. It's not that, it's just… Could you help me tie the obi?"

Taeko smiled to the girl. "Certainly, Motoko-san. Would you like a cho cho? A butterfly?"

Motoko blushed and nodded. "Thank you Taeko-san!" she said, then flustered, and turned back to her dresser. She sat solemnly before it, then pulled the bottom drawer open and opened up a thin, lacquered box at the very bottom. She lifted it formally, and passed it to the woman. "Taeko-san, I want you to have this. It's a fan my father carried. As… as payment."

Taeko was struck. "I… couldn't."

Motoko smiled to the woman and bowed deeply. "Please, I want you to have it. If you don't accept it, I will be offended."

Taeko reached out slowly at took it in her hand. It spread easily. It was simple and almost blank. The only thing on it was a small gaggle of cherry blossom petals. It was so delicate that she feared it would break before she could close it.

Motoko shook her head quickly. "No, Taeko-san, allow me." The girl said, and took the fan and propped it open in Taeko's obi. "There."

Taeko held a hand to her chest and bowed deeply to Motoko. "Thank you so much, Motoko-san, I will treasure it."

She felt for Motoko and enjoyed helping her. And at the end of it all, the girl looked positively stunning. She hoped the rest of the house noticed. It would do her good to get some encouragement. She had the soft, quiet look of a real beauty in a kimono. It made her heart weep for the old Japan that her Grandmother talked of.

Taeko excused herself with a smile when all was done and found her way to Keitaro's room, and for the first time since she'd come here, she'd simply opened the door. When he looked up to her and smiled, she caught herself and apologized, backing out of the room.

He got up and opened the door for her and led her in. "It's okay, Taeko-chan. This is your room too." But as soon as he said the words, he blushed profusely. His entire head looked like a tomato. Taeko couldn't help herself. She let out a soft giggle into her sleeve.

"Thank you, Kei-sama." She said with a smile, and breathed out softly. It was odd, really, she thought. I've only known him for two days, but… As she looked at him she couldn't continue the thought. Color came to her cheeks and she demurred, then remembered the package she held in her hands. "I… I got you something."

He blushed redly, "You didn't have to do that."

"No, I… want you to have it." She said, talking to the tatami mats and stumbling over her words as he accepted the small box. "It's.. it's for the shoji."

He smiled to her as he opened it. There, in the box lay a sheet of photo-club prints with a cherry blossom frame with her smiling face in the center showing V for victory. "Taeko-chan…"

She smiled and waited for him to dig further.

He did, and stood agape as the garment stretched out before him. It was a black thatched yukata in a heavy cotton.

She blushed and pointed her toes together. "I noticed that you only had the one and that one was old so I thought that… well, that you might need a new one so I thought I would get you one."

"Taeko-chan…" he said, holding it up, but looking at the photo-club prints. "Thank you so much." Before he could stop himself he hugged her, then thought better of it and demurred.

But the act was done and her body was hot with his touch. She blew out a breath quickly and burned deeply inside. "It… it was nothing, Kei-sama." She forced herself to say. "Kei-sama…" she began coyly, looking up to him with watery eyes. "Would you… would you wear it for me? Tonight?"

He grinned widely and nodded. "Just one thing I have to do first." He said and moved over to his desk, getting out his print club book and pasting one in the center of the next page, marking the date below it. He sighed, holding it up and admiring it. "Promise me next time we'll take one together, okay?"

She smiled brightly to him, her cheeks still rouged from the contact with him and nodded. "Un!"

As he finished dressing behind the shoji, they left the room together. She closed the door behind him and took a quick step to catch the tail of his yukata between her fingers and sighed. That simple act helped her steady herself. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her, and she again became a tomato. He stopped for a moment, and she wondered what was wrong and had almost asked when he lifted her hand from his garment and tucked it under his elbow.

She smiled so brightly at him, for a moment he was convinced that he was staring into the sun. Her soft, watery eyes held a spell over him and he felt awestruck and inspired.

They both fell down the stairs together, ending up in a pile at the bottom step, arms and legs strewn everywhere. He chuckled, then started to laugh out loud.

She followed suit and finally sighed. "Some things never seem to change." She said with a smile, and picked herself up as he did so.

"Tae-chan!" came a screaming voice from behind her and the thunder of footsteps caught her unawares. Tina fondled the girl's breasts as Taeko complained. "Mou! Tina-sempai! Dameo, dameo!"

Tina stuck her tongue out slightly like a cat and smiled. "I missed you, you wench! Why did you have to go?" Tina snapped her fingers after only a moments hesitation and turned her wildly happy gaze on Keitaro. "Oh yeah! So this is the one, eh?"

Keitaro smiled thinly, not sure what to do. "Um.. yeah. I'm…"

Tina's demeanor instantly changed. "Now listen, bub. No playing with Tae-chan's heart, ya hear?"

Keitaro was shocked silent for a moment and hid his hand behind his head. "S.. su… sumimasen."

"Tina-sempai! Mou!" Taeko chided and Tina stuck her tongue out with a grin again.

"Joku! Joku!" she bellowed, then laughed out loud. "You guys are way too serious! So where's the beer anyway?"

Keitaro wasn't quite sure how to take all this.

Taeko smiled to her friend and felt at home. "We haven't even eaten yet, Tina-sempai!"

"That's never stopped me before!" the woman said with a huge grin. "Hey Kaoru! Landlady-san! Come meet Tae-chan's fiancé!"

Motoko came to the top of the stairs, and Keitaro looked up to her. A thin smile graced the girls lips as she glided down them slowly. Keitaro was stunned and said so, "Suogoi."

Taeko grinned and stepped closer to him, proud of the girl, and proud of Keitaro's response.

Motoko caught herself in front of the couple and stopped. "What? What is it?"

Keitaro smiled, "You look wonderful, Motoko-san. I've never seen you wear that before."

"It's…" she fumbled, "It's something my sister sent me."

The two strolled up nonchalantly out of the hallway with Kitsune and Naru barely able to stand. They were rolling the casks in with Kaoru's help. Miyabi in tow behind.

"Ah! Aoi-san! Kaoru-sempai!" Taeko called and smiled brightly.

Aoi smiled coyly and rushed unhurriedly to the girl and held her hands. "Taeko-san, it's so good to see you."

Kaoru looked up from his work and waved with a smile, "Yo, Tae-chan! Chotto matte!"

Taeko smiled and bowed to the woman, then demurred, offering a hand to Keitaro. He didn't know what else to do so he took it. "Mina-san, this is my fiancé, Urashima Keitaro-sama and Aoyama Motoko-san. Kei-sama, this is Sakuraba Aoi-san, Foster Tina-sempai, Kagurazaki Miyabi-san, and Kaoru-sempai is over there."

The blue haired woman bowed gracefully and smiled. "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

Keitaro flushed, some color coming to his cheeks. "Yoroshiku."

"Maa." Taeko said with a soft smile, and exchanged glances with Keitaro. The both of them flushed, aware of the soft contact of their hands.

"Oh yeah! Tae-chan, come here a sec!" Tina said, grabbing the woman and dragging her with her for all of five feet.

"Hai!"

"Here, some 'white hairs' for later." Tina said conspiratorially, and forced something into her hand. Before Taeko could say or do a thing Tina had already turned and charged the sake casks. "Now let's tap that keg!"

"Mou, Tina-sempai." Taeko said softly. "Arigatou."

"Ore! Put them on the table! On the table!"

* * *

This chapter is heavy with symbolism, and I'll try to catch all of it for you. First of all Yanagi-daru is a yew sake cask usually given to couples at the Yui No. A fan is one of the traditional gifts, as is hemp, or Shiraga, which when pronounced phonetically also means 'white hairs'. 

Each of these gifts have a specific meaning. The wine casks are a pledge of obedience and gentleness between the two in the marriage. A fan is a symbol for a wish of happiness for the couple. And the 'white hairs' are interestingly enough an expression of a wish for a long and happy life for newlyweds.

Those who are quick will realize that a new bride receives an obi to signify feminine vitue and a groom receives a hakkama skirt in return to signify male fidelity. Not too far distant from a shoji screen and a yukata, you think?

It seems that Taeko's friends were having a bit of fun. And if you think the other traditional gifts of Yui No might show up in the next chapter, you might be right. Then again, you never know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Introduction:**

A great thank you to Akamatsu-sama for creating such a wonderful world to play in. And also, a thanks to Fumiziki-sama for creating such interesting characters. All copyrights should devolve to the original holders for any gain from this work.

I've tried to remain true to the characters where I could. This story, however, just kind of created itself from the amalgamation of the two series (I'm reading through both manga right now), and am enjoying the experience immensely. Be warned, Naru lovers, this fic is probably going to raise some bile. My sincerest apologies if I've offended anyone.

**Synopsis:**

Lest anyone think that I forgot about my favorite character, Taeko stumbles onto Mutsumi's feelings for Keitaro.

* * *

**Bittersweet Destiny**

Chapter 7 – The Karaoke Wars

Mutsumi sat on the windowsill of her apartment at the Hinata Tea House hugging her knees to her chest. She could see a woman across the street on the corner raging out pure emotion on a saxophone, and could feel the dampness of tears on her knees as she listened. She never once questioned why the woman was there, on that corner in front of the tea house. It seemed obvious to her. When she was sad the world was sad, and when she was happy the world was happy. Today though, today the world was lonely.

As the woman finished, she sighed aloud and closed her eyes for a moment. One simple thought clutched her mind. "It's already too late." she mouthed, and found herself wondering why she'd come here in the first place. She turned her head away from the window. Why she stayed in this room. Why she worked at the Hinata Tea House, and why she kept on trying for Tokyo U.

She reached out in front of her and drew a cigarette out of the pack and lit it. She pulled only one breath in and simply let it smoke, tapping the ashes from time to time. The milky haze in the air, struck by light made her smile as the wisps drifted upward. She placed the smoldering tobacco in the ash tray and slowly, with purpose, raised her hand and closed it in the sinewy trail. Her small smile faded, and she faced the window.

Snow had begun to fall. One flake, then two, drifting slowly downward, and she realized that it was finally that time again. "It really is winter." she intoned quietly.

"What's that?" Haruka said from the doorway, catching the woman's attention. Mutsumi turned to her and rested her head again on her knees with a soft smile. Haruka stood there as she always had, with a cigarette dripping from her mouth as she rubbed at a tea cup with a towel.

"It's winter." Mutsumi said flatly.

Haruka looked out the window and grinned around her cigarette, then looked back to the woman in the windowsill. Mutsumi's eyes were no longer on her, and her smile was gone. Haruka had the impression that they hadn't been talking about the weather at all.

----

"Let's Party!" Tina howled and drank lustily from a gigantic mug. She finished it with a great sigh and a laugh, and grabbed at the next mug, forcing it into Taeko's chest. "Your turn, Tae-chan!"

All around the room people were howling "Chug, chug, chug, chug!" and Taeko downed the glass.

Keitaro laughed out loud and Koaru and Aoi giggled softly at their friends.

Kitsune shrugged, her head resting on her hand as she said to Naru in an aside, "Well, I guess we won't have to trick them into drinking."

Naru pushed out a deep breath and fell in on herself. "They've been drinking for half an hour now and not even one of them are screwed up yet." Her eyes singled out Taeko and watched her go back to the cask and refill her mug that was almost the size of the woman's head. Kitsune's plan isn't working at all, she thought, then dropped her eyes to the floor. "Mou dame."

"Naru-san, Kitsune-san." Taeko said, snapping the two of them to strict attention for a moment.

"Hai!" they said in unison.

Taeko passed each a hug mug of their own and smiled. "You two seem so down all of a sudden. Drink, have fun! It's a party!"

The room started to chant, and Naru and Kitsune looked to each other for support.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" the chanting grew, and Kitsune shrugged. Naru followed suit.

"KAMPAI!" and the two downed their glasses.

Kitsune smiled brightly as she finished. "Wow, Yanagi-daru is really pretty good."

Taeko instantly refreshed all of their mugs and all of them drank together. Naru watched in amazement as the two simply swallowed the sake, then drank hers with prodding.

It didn't take long for the Karaoke machine to be set up and Su was already screaming into the microphone in some weird language with interspersions of "Oniichan daisuki!"

Tina simply clapped along and drank. Keitaro sat with Kaoru and Aoi, talking about Taeko's driving. "Seriously, Keitaro-kun." Kaoru said. "You shouldn't ever let her behind the wheel of a car."

"Is she that bad?" Keitaro replied.

Aoi demurred, and Kaoru laughed. "It's not so bad as that."

Kaoru smiled. "No, she's a number 1 ace driver, it's just that you shouldn't ride with her while she's trying to win the Australian Rally."

Taeko drifted to them and blushed. "Kaoru-sempai, you're so mean!"

Su had put the microphone down and sprang headlong to Motoko's shoulders. Motoko simply sighed. With no notice whatsoever Tina flew across the room towards Motoko. With simple grace the warrior drew and struck. Tina stopped the strike flatly, and for a moment, sparks flew between the two challengers. "I'll get you sooner or later." Tina giggled, then flew back to the cask, stopping to drag Naru with her. "Come on wimp, we're gonna get sloshed!"

Naru protested, and Kitsune laughed out loud. "Go Naru!" she said, watching as Tina shoved another mug into the girl's hands.

At just that moment, Mutsumi came through the front door with her toiletries in a bag. "Ara, ara! A party?"

Tina ran headlong to the new arrival and mashed her breasts. "Hi cutey!"

Mutsumi laughed and waited for the girl to stop, then pushed herself forward as she grabbed Tina's head and kissed her. Tina howled aghast and pushed herself away. Mutsumi smiled softly in that way she had and responded merrily. "It's a greeting."

"Tae-chan! She's being mean to me!" Tina bawled.

Keitaro noticed the commotion and called out. "Yo! Mutsumi! Cochi cochi! Over here!"

Mutsumi smiled and walked over to them, tripping on some unseen object and falling flat on her face. Aoi covered her mouth in astonishment and expressed her concern as Mutsumi got up and straightened herself, sitting in the with the group. "Daijobu ka?"

Mutsumi smiled. "Oh, I'm fine. I always seem to be finding my feet again." she said cheerfully.

Both Keitaro and Taeko laughed at that, and Shinobu had just started the Karaoke machine. She sang out 'If Only You Knew' rather badly as she clutched a mug of her own.

"Ara, ara. I think Shinobu-chan is having a wonderful time." Mutsumi said.

Keitaro smiled and nodded, watching the girl. "I think this is the only the second time she's been plastered."

Taeko laughed, then said softly remembering her own efforts to find some courage, "That's how I learned how to drink."

Keitaro laughed. "You do karaoke?" he said, completely missing the point.

"Tae-chan's a master." Kaoru said.

"No, no. I'm not at all good at it." Taeko demurred with a chuckle, slamming down what was left in her mug.

"You always do well." Aoi said with a smile.

"Come on, Taeko-chan." Keitaro continued. "This is a perfect opportunity to say how you feel." he said, motioning to Kaoru with only his eyes, and Taeko blushed redly.

"I couldn't, really, I…"

Shinobu finished the song and nearly collapsed as she put the microphone down. Everyone roared in applause. Keitaro, then Kaoru, then Tina and Mutsumi started to chant, "Tae-chan! Tae-chan! Tae-chan!"

Keitaro got up with her and refreshed everyone's drink as Taeko was browsing through the selections. Keitaro sat down in the small group after handing out mugs as the music started.

Taeko began and the place was silent, listening to her voice ring out, 'We Belong'.

"Sugoi…" Keitaro whispered, watching Taeko as she sang out the words, dancing softly along with the music. She was good.

As the words pelted them, Mutsumi lost her smile. All she could see was Keitaro's face as he watched Taeko singing. She felt her hand shift, the barest of a fingertip brushing against the hem of his yukata. Just that one brush with emotion was enough to send spines through her. It was almost too much and her weight fell forward onto her hand. She found herself singing along in her mind as the images of her life passed by. Their childhood, their second meeting and all the fun they'd had together with Naru. "Kei-kun…" she said in the barest of whispers. And as Taeko finished, she pulled her hand away and deliberately drank from her mug.

Everyone applauded raucously as Taeko finished. Her eyes were teary and Keitaro thought for a moment that he really wanted to hear her sing again. When she sat down next to him, flustered and slightly sweating, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, and noticed the embarassed glance she gave to Kaoru.

Everyone congratulated Taeko and Mutsumi got up and found her way to the Karaoke machine. She didn't bother to turn it on. She simply smiled in that way she always did and began to sing. Softly at first, 'A Song for You' rolled through her lips. Keitaro turned and saw her, and in that instant that he heard her voice, he was struck. Before long, the entire crowd was attentive. Tina echoed everyone's thoughts, "Wow. She sounds just like Karen Carpenter."

But it was only her voice, and as she sang, Keitaro noticed the beads of sweat that formed about her face, the slight quaver of her body. Mutsumi pinned him with her eyes as she began the chorus. He felt like she was speaking directly to him. He saw her body soften under its own weight and he stood up instantly. She gripped the machine beside her, holding herself upright as she stretched her strength to finish, and Keitaro moved forward.

In an instant, as the last word parted her mouth she fell, and he threw his arms out to catch her. Taeko was up and at their side within a moment. Even Naru was awakened out of her drunken sloth.

Keitaro grimaced, holding her gently. "You shouldn't push yourself so much. You know that."

Taeko repeated his concern. "Mutsumi-san, are you alright?"

"You all right, turtle-lady?" said Kitsune.

She smiled up to the two of them, a crowd beginning to gather. "I'm… fine. I just need to lay down for a while."

The two of them smiled to her and Keitaro picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He called back to Taeko, "I'm putting her in our room." And with that, Mutsumi looked away from him, her face strained, but she still couldn't make her hand release the folds of his yukata. Just that much of him was hers.

He slid the door open to the room and set her down, propped up against the wall to get the futon out and ready. "I'll have this ready in just a second Mu-chan." he said, then caught what he'd called her and hesitated only for a moment. He shook himself and lay out the blanket on the futon. "You really shouldn't strain yourself, Mutsumi-chan." he said absently, then went to her to lift her up.

She smiled and responded, "I'm sorry to make you worry, Kei-kun."

He set her out in the futon, and pulled the blanket over her. He wanted to say something, to pat her hand, or run his fingers through her hair, but didn't. "Can I get you anything?"

"Ara, ara. I'll be fine." she smiled softly. "But I am a little sad that I didn't get to hear you sing."

He grinned, an idea coming to mind. "Well that I can fix." he said, and went to his closet, bringing out a dusty acoustic guitar. It'd been a while since he'd played it. It took him a moment to find it. "What would you like to hear?"

"Anything." she said breathlessly.

He sat at the edge of the futon and tuned the instrument, then tested it with a strum. He wanted to play something sweet and bubbly for her, but he wasn't a sweet and bubbly person. He'd only ever tried to learn really depressing stuff. The only thing he could think of was an old ballad.

And so, he began to strum, doing his best impression of Bob Dylan and playing a song by Del Amitri.

_Well, the bus is pullin' out_

_And I guess I'd better go_

_Before I make a grave mistake and let my feelings show_

His voice was soft and raspy, and she turned towards him and stuffed her hands under her head. He was a horrible singer (almost continuously out of key), but that didn't matter. And as her heart softened, she smiled.

_But when I try to picture her, you're the one I see_

Something nagged at him in the back of his mind, and he pushed it aside, concentrating.

_Be my downfall_

_Be my great regret_

_Be the one girl, that I'll never forget_

_Be my undoing_

_By my slow road to ruin_

_Tonight._

She reached out to him, resting a hand on his knee as if to say, "Yes." The motion struck him. The air was thick and the mood powerful. He faltered only for a moment.

_And I want to say the sweet things, babe_

_I've always wanted to_

_So tell me_

_The tail lights have gone out of sight_

_So won't you_

_Be my downfall_

_Once again tonight_

When he finished, he set the guitar aside with a nervous laugh. "I'm not really very good."

Mutsumi only smiled. "Ara, ara. You were wonderful." she said, one single thought passing through her mind. Everything else in the world could wait.

He smiled softly to her and his hand moved of it's own will to push the hair away from her eyes. Her skin was warm and soft, and he bent to her to kiss her forehead. She saw him move to her, and her hands clutched his face. They met in the center and kissed.

The touch was bittersweet and warm. In that moment, it was everything they wanted, but nothing they needed. Time was playing a trick on them, and when they parted, she knew it would be the last, and he knew he'd made a grave mistake.

He flushed as he pulled away, and her smile faded away. "Mu-chan… I'm sorry."

She forced herself to smile. "You certainly know how to make a girl feel unattractive."

He sat for a moment, shocked, then laughed out loud.

"It's alright. Don't apologize." she said, and meant it. She knew all of him and had accepted it.

"Well, get some rest, okay?" he said, getting to his knees. "Are you sure there isn't anything you need?"

She shook her head softly, and smiled. "I'm fine. Go play."

Her words stung slightly, but get up he did. "I'll.. I'll be back to check on you later, okay?"

She smiled and knew what he'd said wasn't what he was asking. And every time he asked, her answer was always the same, and always would be. "Hai, Kei-kun." she said and nodded with a smile.

And as the door slid shut behind him, the world was once again very lonely.

----

Taeko pushed herself up the stairs. All the sake she'd ingested was taking its toll on her body. She felt a little light-headed and woozy, and it was difficult to navigate the steps. The party receded behind her and she could hear Tina screaming into the microphone 'Shining Star' with enthusiasm.

She came to the door and could hear voices inside and the soft strum of an instrument, then only soft murmurs. As she came to the door, she saw Keitaro bend forward and kiss Mutsumi. The sight was a shock, and she pulled herself back out of the doorway quickly. She knew Mutsumi liked him, the girl had said so flatly, but her personality suggested that she liked everybody. The girl always acted freely and merry, it had been difficult for Taeko to really consider what Mutsumi did and said seriously. And what about Kei-sama? she thought, Where do his feelings really lay?

She could hear footsteps coming towards the door, and her heart thudded in her chest, interrupting her thoughts. She flew down the hall to the next door down and ran in quickly. In a moment she could hear one pair of feet pass. She breathed out and crept back to the room, peering inside. She could see Mutsumi there on the bed, her body turned away from the door, her shoulders shuddering. For a moment she wanted to go to the woman, to see if she was alright, but stopped herself when she realized just what was going on. The woman turned onto her back, and Taeko could see the tears. She hadn't really thought that Mutsumi was able to cry. She was so… so bright all the time that tears didn't really seem possible.

But it wasn't the tears that struck her most. It was the moment that Mutsumi said his name aloud that cut the deepest. "Kei-kun." She'd whispered.

Taeko pulled away from the small slit in the door and grimaced. It had been very hard to see that. She'd been finding a 'way' with Keitaro. She had to admit to herself that she liked him, even though she really couldn't say how much. But Mutsumi, she thought, loves him.

That was the only thought she could hold as she drifted back through the hallway and down the stairs. By the time she reached the parlor, she'd already decided to investigate, and had selected the most likely target for information.

Kitsune was sitting with Tina playing rock, paper, scissors for drinks. It looked like Tina was losing, but where alcohol was concerned, Taeko knew Tina didn't really mind losing.

"Kitsune-san, Tina-san would you like to take a bath?" she queried, then laughed nervously. "It'll be refreshing."

Tina looked at Kitsune, paper to scissors, and nodded emphatically. "Hot springs!"

"Hot springs!" Kitsune replied, and they formed a gaggle heading for the bath, picking up Shinobu as they went. Naru was nowhere to be found.

* * *

All of the songs in this chapter are important, however, the most pertinent are 'A Song For You' and 'Be My Downfall'. The lyrics to each are telling, I think, and move the story forward. The most important lyrics in 'Be My Downfall' I've included simply because they're hard to find. 'A Song For You' should be researched IMO, if only for aesthetics. It's a good song. 

I just finished Vol. 10 of the manga, so some of that has been echoed in this chapter.

Coming up next, a showdown, a dance, and a list.


	8. Chapter 8

**Introduction:**

As an aside, I had a difficult time starting this chapter, because, simply put, I really wanted Mutsumi and Keitaro to have hot monkey sex in the last chapter but I couldn't! (sigh) Ara, ara, such is life.

A great thank you to Akamatsu-sama for creating such a wonderful world to play in. And also, a thanks to Fumiziki-sama for creating such interesting characters. All copyrights should devolve to the original holders for any gain from this work.

I've tried to remain true to the characters where I could. This story, however, just kind of created itself from the amalgamation of the two series (I'm reading through both manga right now), and am enjoying the experience immensely. Be warned, Naru lovers, this fic is probably going to raise some bile. My sincerest apologies if I've offended anyone.

**Synopsis:**

Naru makes her move as Taeko finds the past.

* * *

**Bittersweet Destiny**

Chapter 8 – Feint of Heart

Naru sat in front of the karaoke machine, staring out into the empty space before her. Everyone else had gravitated to the bath and she was alone. She drank deeply from her cup, and wiped away the spill that seeped out around her mouth. The silence was burdensome.

She signed and forced the machine down with a clash, and punched buttons until she found what she wanted. It suited her mood perfectly, although she'd never heard the song before. It was The Cure, and she thought she'd heard them before. Kitsune had been to one of their concerts. 'Cut Here' was the song.

The music started and it was nothing like what she was expecting. It was light and airy, kind of ephemeral. And when the words started, they crushed what little was left of her sanity. They knew how she felt. Why didn't Keitaro?

When it finished, she played it again, then again, her voice creaking out the words as they came in between deep drinks. Before long her glass was empty, and she cried.

The glass had nothing to do with it, but it took the brunt of her rage as she slammed it into the machine. It sputtered then refused to die, and she fell forward onto the floor sobbing until she slept.

----

"Oh, so you don't know?" Kitsune asked with delight. Juicy gossip always excited her.

Taeko just shrugged and shook her head.

Tina was wrapped as Kitsune started to explain. Motoko, Shinobu and Su just sighed aloud. It was an old story, and none of them wanted to hear it again. It was simply much too painful to bear again and again.

"Well, you see, when Keitaro was a little boy, he came here to stay for a while, and at that time, he made two friends. One of them was Mutsumi-san, and the other was Naru-san."

"They knew each other as children?" Tina asked, delighted.

Kitsune grinned, "It gets better." The girl could tell that she had Taeko's complete interest. "The three of them played together a lot, and Keitaro made a promise to go to Tokyo U and live happily ever after with one of them."

Taeko budded a sweatdrop.

Kitsune moved closer to make the point even more pertinent. "Now, here's where it gets interesting. He doesn't remember who he made that promise to. And Mutsumi loves the both of them deeply, so she won't admit that it was her, and Naru won't admit that it was her because she doesn't remember. But…"

"What? What! Tell me!" Tina bellowed, grabbing the girl by the towel.

Kitsune grimaced, "Hold on! I'll tell, I'll tell!"

Tina released her, blushing a bit as she looked around to the rest of the group. "Sorry." she demurred as she sat back into the water.

"Well, the way Mutsumi tells it, she and Naru were both in love with Keitaro when they were kids, and they'd made a little wager. The one who won rock, paper, scissors could marry Keitaro."

"Well?" Taeko asked, gripped in the moment right along with the rest of the crowd. "Who won?"

Kitsune sat back in the bath, trying to think of a way to say it. "Well, do you have to ask? Mutsumi faints every time she's near him because she loves him so much. And Naru… Naru just doesn't know how to handle liking someone she considers a dork. And every time they're all three together, Mutsumi tries to set the two of them up. Who do you think won?"

Both Taeko and Tina grew a sweatdrop.

Motoko broke the moment, "The fact is, we don't know who won for sure. None of us know who he made the promise with, but if you want to know what I think, I'll tell you. Naru was very ill as a child, and had lost her mother, and Mutsumi most likely felt sorry for her and let her win."

Tina sunk deeper until the water was just up to her bottom lip and looked grim. "And I thought my life was complicated."

"Maa." Motoko replied. "It's not so bad once you get used to it. Keitaro is… special, so none of us really mind."

"Yeah," Shinobu said sleepily. "But I wish it had been me."

Taeko was shocked. She didn't know she was getting herself into ANOTHER love tetrahedron. "Wait." She forced herself to say. "Just how do you all feel?"

Shinobu was asleep. Kitsune just grinned, and Motoko did her impression of a submarine. Su, however, bellowed out, "Daisuki!"

Tina looked to Taeko and Taeko grimaced. "Taeko, I think you are the unluckiest person I know."

Taeko fell in on herself. It was just a little much. No wonder everyone had been so gruff with her yesterday. But of all the things she'd learned this evening, it was Mutsumi that was on her mind.

"Ara, ara! I thought everyone would be here." Mutsumi smiled. "And look! It's snowing!"

Everyone in the bath stumbled, then looked up in unison, except for Shinobu who still slept peacefully. "Um," Kitsune began, "exactly how long have you been standing there?"

Mutsumi laughed behind her hand and responded, "Long enough. But really Taeko-san. It isn't as bad as all that. I love Naru. Her happiness is very important to me."

"But what about yours?" Tina demanded.

Mutsumi blushed and Taeko had to keep herself from bellowing the Kei-sama was her fiancé, not Mutsumi's. "I'm Japanese." she said with a shrug.

The point was well taken all around the bath. All of them but Aoi and Miyabi looked embarrassed. Miyabi smiled, Aoi nodded.

"I almost forgot." Mutsmumi smiled and reached over to the edge of the bath where she'd laid her towel. "Naga noshi!" she smiled, and walked over to Taeko and bowed. "I don't have much, but my mother sent these to me. Please accept them with my wishes for you future."

Taeko blushed and accepted them with a bow. She'd no idea what else to do.

"Besides," Mutsumi began as she found her place and sat, although she'd lost her smile. "Kei-kun to me is like watermelons, or my kotatsu."

Taeko looked up and found the woman was right. "Maa. Yuki." she said with a sigh. She'd always wanted to be in a hotspring when it snowed.

Motoko got up and carried Shinobu in. The girl barely moved when Motoko picked her up.

----

"I'm sorry about the accommodations." Keitaro grimaced.

Kaoru smiled and shook his head, still a little nervous. "It's alright. I'm used to it."

Keitaro toweled himself off, still a little disturbed that the man had worn a shirt into his bath. Modesty was one thing, but that was going a little far. But that wasn't what was really bothering him. That kiss had set his mind in motion. "I'll go get your rooms ready. If there's anything you need, just ask."

Kaoru smiled over his shoulder and nodded, "Thank you, Keitaro-kun."

"Well, I'll take my leave then." Keitaro said as he excused himself and dressed. He moved downstairs to get the last of the bags they hadn't brought to the rooms yet, but his mind was still lost, and he fell down a whole flight. He ended up at the bottom, upside down with an egg on the back of his head. He sighed aloud, and picked himself up, moving to the next flight with a defeated air.

He hadn't expected her to kiss him. They'd had a comfortable, friendly relationship of late. When it had been just the three of them, Mutsumi, Naru and himself, she was always pushing him into situations with Naru. He couldn't quite understand why it had happened, but things had grown into an easy friendship without the thought of romance. Of course, he chided himself, he'd only ever thought of Naru romantically. Well, that wasn't really true.

And what about Taeko? How did she fit into the picture now? He was flattered that she'd said she wanted to stay with him, and live with him. He was overjoyed to have someone stand up for him as she'd done, but what did it all mean to him? Who the hell was he anymore anyway? When he asked himself, he didn't really know what to say. Naru had been such a big part of his life that he didn't quite know how to handle not thinking about her.

"Keitaro…" he heard her call his name softly. He looked over and saw her there, passed out on the floor.

Instantly he felt the cold hand of guilt clutch him. She was there, so broken that she'd passed out on the floor and he'd been thinking of someone else. He really didn't deserve her.

He straightened the karaoke machine and lifted her up in his arms as he would a bride. Her sloth was complete and she was simply slack. It was a difficult trick, but he managed to carry her up the two flights of stairs to her room. He pushed the door aside with his foot and set her down, leaving the door open. As he did so, she called his name angrily, "Keitarooo." Her arm flew out and caught his neck, then dripped slowly off it.

He grimaced, and got up to get the blanket out of her closet. The darkness made it difficult to find. He pulled it out and the rest of her junk she'd stuffed in there earlier came out with it and clattered on the floor. Her eyes quivered open. "Keitaro…"

"It's alright. I'm here." he said, opening the blanket and covering her with its warmth. He knelt and pulled the top of the blanket up to her chin, and as she saw him, she reached out and pulled his head down.

He flopped on the floor beside her, unsure of what to do.

She curled her arms around him, pulling his face to hers and kissed him deeply, pressing her body up against his. "I'll make you forget her." She said. "I'll make you love me." She said, etching her breasts into his chest.

He was caught in shock as she kissed him. He heard her say those words and was dumbstruck. Her mouth was greedy. It tasted like a trashcan. Her hands were rough and urgent on his body and she reeked of booze.

He backed away, breaking the kiss. She responded instantly, "Come on, ronin, fuck me."

Her lust was palpable, and it made him sweat and bulge. But it wasn't her lust that drove her and he knew it: it was vengeance.

He pushed away from her and sat up straight with his back to her. This wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't what he'd dreamed of. He started to get up, and she followed him to their feet. "Kei… Keitaro!" she screamed. "You bastard, look at me!"

She grabbed at him and dragged his face around. His expression, disabused, enraged her even more and she clocked him. "How dare you! You can't leave me!" But when she saw him get up, the tears started, and she hit him again. "You asshole!" she bellowed drunkenly. "You think you can just go? After all I've done for you?" He was on his knees and she struck again with her foot. "I carried you! I helped you! I let you kiss me!"

When she connected again, Motoko stood in the doorway with her bokken, framed against the light, and rushed inward with only a moment's hesitation. She flew against the woman and held her down on the blanket as Naru seethed out hatred. "You fucking two-timing prick!"

A sleepy eyed Shinobu stood in the doorframe, her eyes already wet. "Naru! STOP! Please!"

"God's Cry School Sleeping Shrew Second Form!" Motoko exclaimed with a simple gesture and Naru went slack. She sighed and relaxed. "Urashima, daijobu? Urashima?"

Shinobu looked up and met Motoko's eyes. "He… he's gone."

----

Keitaro walked down the steps one at a time as he clutched himself. He hadn't even bothered to change into his shoes, and the winter air bit at his skin. He could see his breath as he shunted it out of his nose, but he couldn't feel it. It was all gone, sunk in a nightmare of passions and delusions. Things had changed so radically that he couldn't find the pavement with his feet. He simply kept on walking. The snow stopped shortly, and then a cold rain began to pelt him as he walked, his feet finding their own way.

----

Motoko burst through the bath curtain and announced aloud, "Emergency Committee Meeting of the Save Keitaro Front!"

Kitsune looked up, and Taeko and Tina looked puzzled. Shinobu came up behind Motoko carrying an armload of battle gear. Su exclaimed excitedly, "Woohoo! Finally some ACTION!"

"What the hell happened?" Kitsune said, getting up.

Motoko eyed her and hesitated. She wasn't sure how much to say. Mutsumi simply started to get dressed in fatigues. "Oh, this one looks wonderful!"

"N… Naru attacked him and he went on walkabout." Motoko half-explained, painfully aware of the company.

Taeko stood up instantly. "Is he alright?"

Motoko blushed redly at her memories, and nodded. "I think so, he's nearly indestructible." It's just his heart that's probably broken, she thought.

"What happened?" Taeko replied, and Motoko demurred.

The place was silent.

Tina huffed, and shouted. "She's his fiancée. Come on, people!"

Shinobu studied the ground. Motoko began to explain. "I don't know all the details, but when I found them she was beating him, and cursing."

All doubt was erased from Taeko's eyes. "Tina-sempai, please help them find Kei-sama."

"But… what about you?" the girl replied, and reached out to cradle her friend's hand.

Taeko nodded, "Please. There is something I need to do."

Tina grinned, "ALL RIGHT! Time to break out the bloodhounds!" She whistled loudly and the girls heard a distant barking that gradually grew closer as Tina slapped on fatigues and a bandoleer. "Just like Brazil!"

"Brazil? You should tell me about that sometime." Kitsune said with a grin, picking out an AR-15 out of the stack of weaponry.

Aoi and Miyabi got up out of the bath and moved towards the inn with Taeko. The woman apologized profusely, but Aoi would not listen. "Times are difficult for you now. I understand. Go do what you must."

* * *

Naga noshi are abalone shells that are traditionally given during the Yui No. They express the sincere wishes for the new couple's future. 

An apology to those Naru lovers out there. I know it's severe, but my first reader is my wife, always, and she really can't stand the brat. Not that I mind that. Quite the contrary. Nevertheless, my apologies if I've offended.

And yes, we've finally earned the Mature rating! Woohooo!

Coming up soon! A battle for hearts and a foundation for love!


	9. Chapter 9

**Introduction:**

A word about the Japanese that I use in this, and other fics, because there have been so many suggestions on limiting its use. I'll admit that I'm a bit of a pedant, and pompous to a degree, but I am very concerned about learning to speak that language because of both its simplicity and its beauty. In a way, these fics are my way to practice since I usually 'hear' characters in Japanese.

In a sense, I write for me, not for others. It is simply a happy accident if people like what I've written. That's not to say that I don't appreciate comments and suggestions, I do; creativity requires criticism. Nevertheless, where there is conviction there is no sacrifice.

A great thank you to Akamatsu-sama for creating such a wonderful world to play in. And also, a thanks to Fumiziki-sama for creating such interesting characters. All copyrights should devolve to the original holders for any gain from this work.

I've tried to remain true to the characters where I could. This story, however, just kind of created itself from the amalgamation of the two series (I'm reading through both manga right now), and am enjoying the experience immensely. Be warned, Naru lovers, this fic is probably going to raise some bile. My sincerest apologies if I've offended anyone.

**Synopsis:**

Both Naru and Keitaro are pulled back from the edge.

* * *

**Bittersweet Destiny**

Chapter 9 – The Winter

Keitaro wandered aimlessly for a while. The shoulders of his yukata were soaked. The air felt frigid and the world felt unresponsive. At every street-corner there were couples holding hands. Their smiles were like spikes, and he could feel the uncomfortable stares of those around him. The questions on their faces forced his head down, eyes to the ground.

His feet found their way to a bench. He sat dejectedly, and hugged himself. He lifted his toes in his house shoes. The prickling cold ate at them. And the snow began again. He looked up and mumbled aloud, "Yuki."

He couldn't imagine things getting any worse. He could finally feel the throb of pain in his cheek and around his ribs where she'd kicked him. And as he breathed out a plume of steam simply to watch it disappear, it was as if his heart was bleeding. All he could think of was her face distorted with rage.

Why did it always end up badly? He didn't know. Maybe Motoko was right, he thought. He was nothing more than a magnet for bad luck.

He leaned back into the bench, closing his eyes. The snowflakes brushed his face and he gave up, letting his arms fall beside him. It was as simple as that. He could feel shadows grow over him, and breathed out, trying to force his body to stop shaking. He was ready for it. Death was a welcome friend, even if it came to wrap him in ice. The least he could do, he thought, was to accept the fate he'd made for himself gracefully.

Freezing to death wasn't so bad, he thought. It beat being sliced into tiny pieces by Motoko and served as sashimi to the residents of Hinatasou. Or beat to death by Naru. Or made into a stew by Su.

"You'll catch cold if you sit there too long, Kei-kun." he heard a voice say, and opened his eyes. Mutusmi was behind him, holding an umbrella over his head. "Ara, ara, wakey wakey!"

His eyes flashed open, the drew heavily. He tried to get up but couldn't. His body simply didn't respond. He could see her face floating in a haze above him. The other girls joined her.

"Kei-kun. Kei-kun?" Mutsumi called out, her eyes widening. "Kei-kun!"

"It wasn't" he began, using his last strength. "my fault." And with that he was unconscious.

----

Taeko flushed as she laid out the futons for the girls, remembering to put one out for Tina in case they got back before dawn. Nevertheless, from the conversations before the Save Keitaro Front left, it didn't seem likely. "There you go." Taeko said finally as she pressed out the last futon and folded a blanket over the top of it.

Miyabi excused herself to the restroom, and two of them were left alone in the room.

"Thank you, Taeko-san." Aoi smiled, then demurred as she found her way into the conversation she wanted. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but what are you going to do?"

Taeko lost her smile. She wasn't quite sure what the woman was asking. "Well, I'm going to deal with Narusegawa."

Aoi grimaced and shook her head. "I think you misunderstood me."

Taeko grimaced, and turned away from the woman. She simply couldn't look her in the eye. "Okay, so I wanted to misunderstand, but can you blame me?"

"If…" Aoi began, and hesitated. "if it were someone important to me, I would find it hard." She thought for a moment, "How do you feel about Keitaro-san?"

Taeko turned and walked to the window, clutching her hands in front of her. "Does it really matter?" Her voice was soft, and almost inaudible.

But Aoi exploded when she heard the words. "Of course it does!" then she demurred as she caught herself. "Of course it matters how you feel."

Taeko smiled painfully into the window. "But for you… You've always had sempai. It matters that you love him. But for me… I'm just like one of those girls out there."

The two women were trapped in what was said. Neither one of them wanted to speak. Both of them knew who Taeko's 'sempai' was and what she'd meant.

Aoi nodded and took a deep breath. "I've been in love with Kaoru-sama for a very long time. Ever since the first day we met."

That drew Taeko's attention.

"At first, it was like the sweet taste of summer. It was gay and free and to love was easy. I wanted to do everything I could because it was simply what I wanted." Her eyes then fell. "But later, when he left the Hanabishi, I was convinced that it was me. That he'd broken his promise to marry me because I'd failed. But even though that wasn't true, we're still worlds apart."

Taeko was staring but couldn't stop herself.

Aoi simply continued as if the girl wasn't there. "My family disapproves. It would be a scandal, so I play house-maiden to my fiancé and his girlfriends, never even knowing the simple pleasures that you have. Don't ever think it's been easy. Loving him is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Taeko smiled softly and pushed her glasses aside to wipe a tear away. She'd never known what Aoi's life was really like.

Aoi looked up with a placid expression. Looking at her, you felt that she was right with the world, even in that moment. "Your feelings matter, Taeko-san. They are all that matters. Whether or not you'll pay the price for what you want is this life is the only question. With conviction, there is no sacrifice."

Miyabi entered the room and went about getting herself ready for bed. She simply ignored the two. Taeko hesitated, and smiled, then nodded dully. She wanted to say she was sorry. She wanted to say something to help. But there wasn't much she could say.

Aoi nodded too, and they exchanged a simple touch of their hands before the three said goodnight. And as Taeko walked into the hall and pulled the door closed behind her, she had plenty to think about, and plenty to do. There were preparations and decisions to make. It took all of her courage to follow the path she knew she had to.

She stopped at the door with her hand outstretched. Even a touch to that door felt like an invasion. She wanted to turn and run, to scream. Something to keep the hounds that bayed at her mind from swallowing her up in fury or despair, even though she wasn't sure which was worse.

She breathed out and pushed the door open, and stepped inside. The place reeked, although it wasn't a smell that she noticed. It was a palpable electricity about the place that choked at her throat and made it difficult for Taeko to breathe.

She knelt beside the figure on the blanket, the light from the hallway splaying the disorderly body with shadows. The figure mumbled and flayed an arm about weakly in her sleep. Taeko caught her breath, then gritted her teeth. She needed to be here, looking at her, whether or not it was comfortable to do so.

"Naze?" Taeko asked angrily, not expecting an answer. "Why did you do that? I just don't understand you at all."

Whether or not she'd wanted a response, she'd got one when the girl rolled over and mumbled out his name. "Kei…taro ano… yatsu."

The girl's voice sounded so forlorn, it was hard to listen to. Taeko wanted to hate the woman so much. She was livid and believed she had a right to be, no matter what the circumstances. She believed in Keitaro. He wouldn't do anything to deserve such a beating as Motoko had described.

Taeko thought she knew what Naru had done. She thought she understood the situation, and that was enough. The time for innocence was over. What did it matter that she heard longing in that squeak of a voice? Retribution was called for, she thought, and she'd made her decision as Naru began to cough.

Spasms caught the girl on the blanket, and she hacked, and clutched at her throat, coughing in between spurts. Taeko hesitated as Naru clutched at her throat clumsily, then charged into action.

"Ah!" Taeko cried and flipped the woman over, clutching the girls stomach from behind and forcing her fists upward. The vomit flew over the blanket and spattered the both of them. Naru coughed, then fell forward into the spew, gurgling up another heave of alcohol that wracked her body. Taeko held the girls head up from the pillow and away from the reeking puddle until the spasms stopped, then dragged the unconscious girl away from it.

The smell was atrocious and urged at Taeko's stomach. Bile bit at the back of her throat as she picked up the soiled laundry and carried it away. She didn't want to think about what she'd done as she deposited the blanket in the washer and started it, but the smell still clung to her.

She walked numbly to his room and got out of the dirty garment. Her body was so heavy with emotional exertion that she could barely stand. His shirt caught her eye. It was a sweater with long sleeves, printed in back and front. She went over to it and picked it up. It's what he'd been wearing before she'd asked him to change. Her face softened and she sniffed, rubbing at her eyes as she clutched it to her chest.

She pulled the garment over her and her chest stretched the front as the arms hung lowly. The neck was much too wide and the hem was much too long, and it made her feel like she was his little sister. But still, the proximity of something of his brought a smile to her face. She pulled a pair of Capri pants on and grabbed the blanket, taking it with her.

She went down the stairs quietly, setting up a post by the front door. She covered herself with the blanket and waited. As boredom set in, she began to sing softly, then more forcefully as she waited, making up their 'soundtrack' as she went from memory. It amused her to think of their life together like a movie. It had certainly been dramatic enough.

----

The party was quiet as they carried him bodily back to Hinatasou. Each of them had their own thoughts, with the exception of Tina, who was carrying a stray kitten in her arms and nuzzling it.

"Where did you pick up that filthy animal?" Motoko queried hautily as she shouldered an unconscious Keitaro with Kitsune.

Tina grinned, "Look who's talking!" then laughed out loud. Her chuckles died quietly when no one else joined in. They were all somber, and it made Tina uncomfortable. She never did have an understanding of the more delicate of her own emotions.

Kitsune grunted uncomfortably, "Man this perv…" she began, and caught herself. "Man he's heavy." She corrected herself. "You just wouldn't think it to look at him is all." she said defensively.

Motoko eyed her then nodded solemnly.

"Ara…" Mutsumi began, moving up in front of the two of them. "I'll carry him. I don't mind."

Motoko and Kitsune stopped and looked to each other. Motoko sighed and shook her head; the idea was ironic. "No, we've got him, Mutsumi-san." she said, but before she could do anything about it, Mutsumi had grabbed one of his arms and wrapped it around her neck in a fireman's carry, pulling him away from them.

"Ch… chotto." Motoko responded as Mutsumi pulled him away, then stopped to lock his other arm around her neck.

"Ah," the woman smiled as she pulled him to her. "Doki, doki. I can feel his heart. Kei-kun, ikku?" she said, then started off.

Motoko looked to Kitsune, then to Shinobu. They simply sat there for a moment as Mutsumi plodded on in front of them happily. "Mutsumi-san, wait up!"

"Mutsumi-san! Let me help you!" Shinobu bellowed, but the woman replied with a simple smile.

Su and Tina seemed to be the only ones that weren't bothered by the irony. "Gambatte Mutsumi-chan! Woohooo!"

Tina simply fell about herself laughing. "Oh how the mighty have fallen!" she hollered, then was beset by another burst of laughter.

Motoko looked annoyed. Kitsune chuckled, and at once Tina was behind Motoko manhandling her breasts. "Ooo! Wine glasses! Wine glasses!"

"Kyaaaah!"

Tina let go of her and smiled as she pranced forward then turned with a pointed, mischievous grin. "Told you I'd get ya."

Kitsune simply grinned.

Motoko grumbled, blushing redly, "What the hell is wrong with that girl?"

"Ah, you're just pissed because somebody found out you stuff." Kitsune grinned.

"I do not!" Motoko responded hotly.

Kitsune laughed raucously, and Shinobu looked embarrassed. She did stuff, but who could blame her? She had too much competition to not take every advantage she could, she thought.

It hadn't taken them very long to return to the Hinatasou. The only real delay had been when they had to drag Kitsune away from the bar when she wanted to stop for a quick drink. Even Tina had been aggravated.

But Mutsumi was tireless, or so she seemed, which amazed all of them. The girl simply kept going, trudging along with Keitaro in two while she held a fictional conversation with him about the sites and views, the last test, the coming Centers exam and whatever other dribble ran through her mind. Even Motoko had grown tired when they'd finally come to the steps.

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, Mutsumi and the others simply moving forward. Kitsune stopped with her and frowned. "You okay?'

Motoko nodded, taking a few deep breaths. It was then she noticed something out of the side of her vision. It was just a shadow, but it simply didn't belong there. "Hai. You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Kitsune followed the others and Motoko centered herself, calming every nerve in her body so it could react to the slightest movement with split-second timing. It took a while, but when it came it was exactly where she expected it.

The others had reach the top of the stairs. They didn't notice when Motoko jetted into the darkness and sliced a tree in half. The timber fell out of her way and she charged, then stopped short and ducked. A flurry of refracted light danced across her path, and imbedded themselves in the trees with in a gust.

"Who's there?" Motoko called as she lashed out at the shadow. The shadow danced away into the high limbs with a grin. Motoko grimaced and sprung upwards, readying herself to attack. She cut the limb out from under the shadow with a strike, and bounced upwards after her, then dodged aside as she heard the 'wheet' of another projectile and found herself pinned by her coat to the thick trunk.

She fought the obstacle and won, tearing open a gaping hole in the neck of her shirt. She gauged the trees, but the shadow was gone. The small trap had given the shadowy figure just enough time to escape. She looked back to the trunk and the small piece of torn cloth. She could see the glint of the instrument in the moonlight and dug one out. It was triangular and rounded with razor sharp edges. But what it wasn't made it more interesting. It wasn't a weapon but a pick. A guitar pick.

Motoko clutched the pick in her hand and cursed softly. She made her way down to the ground then up the steps. As she reached the top she raised her sword to rest on her shoulder like one of Kurasawa's Seven Samurai and gauged the scenery below. For a moment she felt like, if need be, she would stand guard for him forever if he asked her of it, and the thought made her smile. The noble picture appealed to her.

She basked in the moment only for a minute, then followed the others inside.

----

Taeko awoke as the door opened. A stiff breeze blew past her face and sent a shiver through her body. Mutsumi walked by with a smile, carrying Keitaro along with her. Taeko was dazed. The frail woman seemed a rock as she trudged up the stairs. "Come on, Kei-kun. I'll make up your futon for you and we'll get you all nice and warm."

"Hey, wait!" Taeko called and chased after them, the others coming through the door and grabbing her attention. "What happened?"

Kitsune snickered and confided, "We found him in the park of all places, just sitting on a park bench waiting to freeze."

Taeko wasn't sure if she found that funny or not, then thanked the girls in a group and ran up the stairs after Mutsumi.

"Mutsumi-san!" she shouted, then lowered her voice as she came upon the room. The door was left open. "Is he alright?"

Mutsumi smiled up to Taeko as she laid out the futon and smoothed the stuffing evenly, "Hai."

Taeko grimaced, looking down to Keitaro, passed out on the floor. She knelt down to him and gripped his hand. It was so cold it felt like it burned her skin and she gasped. Mutsumi smiled and walked over, then lifted him up. "Ara, ara, let's get you warm, Kei-kun."

Taeko sat there, shocked, as Mutsumi stripped him and laid him out in the futon and covered him with the blanket, only then to strip to her underwear and cuddle up to his back, her arms about him selfishly.

Taeko blushed and shouted at the woman, unsure of what the hell was going on. "What do you think you're doing?"

The other girls were at the door, stricken by what they saw as Mutsumi smiled, "Cozy, cozy."

"Hey!" Kitsune began.

"Wait a minute!" Motoko finished.

Shinobu flustered and blushed.

Taeko bolted to the side of the futon, but stopped as she saw his shoulders relax. Finally she understood, and turned on the girls as they rushed into the room. "Stop! If you want to help, get some more blankets and hot water. Motoko, go downstairs and see if you can find another futon, Kitsune, bring some hot tea, Shinobu, I need blankets and towels." The girls just stared at her. "Now!" Taeko commanded, and each fell over the other as they scattered, rushing through their tasks.

What happened to the honeymoon? Taeko huffed and thought to herself as she set about her own task, digging into the boxes of hers that had made it into his room. She gathered what she needed and began to grind the herbs into powder. Kitsune came in with tea, Motoko in tow with the futon requested. Taeko directed Motoko about the way of the medicine she'd been making, and the girl simply raised a hand and continued as Kitsune and Taeko pulled the futon up over the two in the middle of the floor. Shinobu came with towels, a concerned frown setting into her features.

Taeko directed her to sit and wipe the sweat away as it began to pour off Mutsumi, and eventually Keitaro. "Daijobu Mutsumi-san?" she asked as she accepted the final preparation from Motoko.

"Maa." the woman smiled through the sweat. "But I can't cop a feel with everyone staring at me."

Taeko, Motoko and Shinobu fell about themselves and Kitsune just starting laughing so loud that the others were afraid she wouldn't be able to stop. Taeko blushed, then settled in a grin. "Just let me know when you need a rest, Mutsumi-san."

Mutsumi smiled and stuck her tongue out playfully, urging a giggle between the two. They changed places several times during the night. Shinobu and Motoko confining themselves to serving tea and small snacks. Shinobu secretly wanted to try it, and Motoko simply blushed and refused violently.

It was the early morning hours before anything happened. The sun had just recently come up, and the light was orange as it filtered into Keitaro's eyes. His hands and feet buzzed incessantly and he rubbed them together absentmindedly. His body was so cold, and he shifted slightly between the futon. It was then he noticed the soft snore from behind him, the warmth at his back and the arms wrapped around him.

He coughed hoarsely and looked back. There she was, her fox eyes quiet as her head lay on a pillow. "Ki… Kitsune?"

Someone cleared their throat, and he whipped his head around, aghast. "Someone's awake I see." said Motoko into her fist.

Keitaro screamed aloud, then stuttered out a plea, "It's not what you think! I swear!"

Mutsumi and Taeko bent down before him, both in a simple robe. "Ara, ara! I'm so happy you're all right, Kei-kun!"

"Kei-sama." Taeko began. "I'm so happy, you shouldn't scare us like that."

"KYAAAAH!"

"Hmm? What's up?" Kitsune said, yawning, then remembered where she was and grabbed on. "Oh yeah!"

"KYAAAAH!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Kitsune? Stop manhandling him!"

* * *

And yet another chapter gone by and still no decisions made. Ah well, such is life. I certainly do hope you enjoyed this one. It has lived through many permutations in the past day or so, but I'm mostly pleased with the outcome. 

Coming up next, Taeko's decision!


	10. Chapter 10

**Introduction:**

A great thank you to Akamatsu-sama for creating such a wonderful world to play in. And also, a thanks to Fumiziki-sama for creating such interesting characters. All copyrights should devolve to the original holders for any gain from this work.

I've tried to remain true to the characters where I could. This story, however, just kind of created itself from the amalgamation of the two series (I'm reading through both manga right now), and am enjoying the experience immensely. Be warned, Naru lovers, this fic is probably going to raise some bile. My sincerest apologies if I've offended anyone.

**Synopsis: **

Things begin to change at Hinatasou. Mutsumi finds her feet and Taeko stumbles on the echo of a feeling.

* * *

**Bittersweet Destiny**

Chapter 10 – A New Hope

It had taken some doing, but Keitaro had finally been able to convince the girls that he was alright. Shinobu, Kitsune, and Motoko had gone on to their rooms, and Mutsumi had just smiled the way she always did and clapped her hands merrily. He'd heard Taeko sniff, but when he looked, she was smiling at him softly.

When he'd gotten up out of the futon, however, things had changed. His ribs had felt a little tender, and as he pushed the covers back, exposing the area, both of the girls had grown very quiet. Mutsumi had been expressionless. Yes, he thought, that was the best way to put it. And Taeko had looked angry. When he looked down to his chest, he discovered what the problem was. There was a bruise that almost occluded his right side. It ran down under his armpit splotchily, spreading outward almost to his navel. It had looked horrid, and it had taken him some time to really understand that it was his chest that he was staring at. It was almost a full minute before he'd figured out that they hadn't even left his underwear on. His entire body, minus the bruise, had turned the exact shade of a Maraschino Cherry.

Taeko had gotten up and got him some clothes. It was just his old yukata and a pair of boxers, but at least it was enough to salvage what was left of his modesty. He'd kept at her as he dressed to get some rest. She looked a stark contradiction to Mutsumi, who seemed tireless. She had reluctantly agreed, and had asked Mutsumi to look after him and their guests while she got some sleep. Mutsumi had simply nodded, wide-eyed, with a great grin.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to sleep after all." Taeko had said, and Keitaro remembered laughing at that. The three of them had all joined together in the joke, and the release was palpable.

Keitaro came to the door to the men's bath (his bath) and entered, then went about getting the large wooden tub ready. He smiled as he thought of Taeko there in the futon. She'd looked so peaceful, vulnerable, small. But Mutsumi had been different. The intent look on the woman's face haunted him a little. He'd looked up to her to ask her if she wanted to study later, but had stopped himself. She'd been staring up at the ceiling, gauging it. Then, as if waking from a nightmare, her eyes had blinked twice severely, and she'd looked at him with that same old bubbly smile. She'd said she was going to get something to eat and then a bath, and that he should also. He wasn't sure how to take that. As always, Mutsumi had left it ambiguous whether or not she expected him to join her. And with that she'd simply got up and left.

A nice hot bath had sounded like a good idea. It did, however, hurt a little bit to bend over and stoke the fire up beneath the tub. He pushed at his bruised ribcage tenderly and winced. It was going to take some getting used to. I'll have to take it easy for a few days, he thought, and slipped off his clothes and eased himself into the water.

The two girls were still on his mind. That kiss of Mutsumi's. Taeko's solicitous gaze, and the hug that they'd shared the night before. He didn't quite know how he was feeling. He smirked as he thought.

He could see that gauging look that Mutsumi'd had in his mind. There was something wrong with it. His mind traced out the trajectory, and in an instant, he shot out of the tub, grabbing at his yukata and throwing it around him on the way out the door.

"Kyaaaah!" Shinobu cried and ran.

Keitaro blushed and tied the garment firmly about him finally. "Wait, Shinobu! I'm sorry!"

----

Mutsumi passed through the door, and slid it closed behind her. A bucket of water she carried sloshed about slightly as she moved up to the figure on the floor. She flung the water atop the girl with a smile and shouted, "Ohayo Na-chan! Wakey, wakey!"

Naru shot upright, then clutched her head. "Itta!" Her head felt like someone had stepped on it with a hiking boot, and her body ached dully in places she didn't even know she had. The wetness of her clothes made her painfully aware of the chilly morning atmosphere. She looked up to the woman as the pain subsided, noticing the empty bucket in her hands and making a logical leap. "What the hell was that for?"

Mutsumi smiled brightly, "Ara, ara, you looked so uncomfortable lying on the floor like that. I thought you might want to get up and move around."

Naru sighed and shook her head, then decided that was a bad idea as the pain shocked her back straight.

"Na-chan." Mutsumi said from inches away from the girl's face. "Daijobu?"

Naru looked up to the woman, not quite sure how to take the question. "Not really, but I think I'll make it."

Mutsumi smiled in response and sat down, banging the bucket against the tatami beside her.

Naru felt queasy as the ache pounded out her heartbeat at the sound. "Mmm!" she groaned. "Please, Mutsumi-chan."

"Hmmm?" Mutsumi replied, then laughed loudly into her hand.

One solitary thought ran through Naru's mind, "Ibuprofen." Naru's eyes creaked open and she asked aloud, "Mutsumi-chan, can you get me some Advil from my desk?"

Mutsumi smiled and nodded as she sprang to her feet with a loud thud, and turned about, looking through the girl's desk noisily.

Naru's face turned pale as she wondered if the girl was doing it on purpose.

"Did you have a good time last night?" Mutsumi asked over her shoulder.

Naru could think through the cloud of pain. "Yeah, I guess. I think I drank too much though."

Mutsumi chuckled softly, knocking over a large book. It looked like European History. It came down on the desk with a 'Smack!' and Naru fell shakily to support herself on her arm.

"Could you stop that please?" Naru asked through closed eyes.

"Stop what, Naru?" Mutsumi queried sweetly.

Naru forced her eyes open and stretched her face, the tightness of her skin uncomfortable and cold. "Nevermind. I'm going to get some dry clothes on."

"Oh!" Mutsumi replied happily, and clapped her hands. "I'll help!" she said as she got up and went over to the small bureau, sliding drawer after drawer in and out. "Ara, ara!" she said as she pulled out a brand new black lace bra and panty set that was positively indecent. "You should have worn this last night, Naru-san. I don't think he would have been able to turn you down in that."

Naru had blushed when she'd seen Mutsumi pull the set out of her drawer. She'd been saving that for a special night. She didn't know when it was going to come but when she'd bought it the set had made her delightfully tingly and she'd pushed it away in her drawers, only to look at when she felt amorous, or after one of her 'red dreams'.

It took a moment for Mutsumi's words to get through to her. She'd being thinking about those red dreams with Keitaro. "Turn down?" she queried blankly, then the night came back, or at least most of it.

"It's a little desperate, but…" Mutsumi continued, gauging the scraps of lace. "I think you'd look delightfully wicked in this. No way Kei-kun would have put up a fight in that. But then, you always did present yourself well."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Naru said as she flushed.

Mutsumi grinned over her shoulder. "Oh, come now, Naru. We both know I'm no competition for you where Kei-kun is concerned."

Naru burned up in a blush, and fought through a stutter to say something. "N… No way! I'm not even interested in him! No way would I do anything like that!"

Mutsumi lost her smile, then replied over her shoulder quizzically, "Still, I don't know why you had to beat him so badly."

"I didn't do anything!" Naru shouted, then caught herself in a memory. Her face went slack and pale.

Mutsumi dropped the lace into the drawer and closed it softly. "You haven't changed at all."

Naru was caught by the words. They were so low and vicious. She couldn't believe Mutsumi of all people could say anything like that, and more importantly, in the way it was said.

"When we were small," Mutsumi continued quietly, "you'd throw sand in his face. You'd hit him to get his attention and then cry when he left. I had to bring him back to you I don't know how many times. And then you'd smile and we'd all be happy for a while until you got bored. I don't think you ever understood how to care for someone."

Naru felt as if she'd been shot. She reacted in the only way she knew how. "He's an idiot! He's always trying something! You don't understand!"

Mutsumi turned swiftly and reached out, slapping the girl across the face with the full length of her hand. Naru clutched her cheek in shock and looked up. Mutsumi's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Na-chan, but it's not funny anymore."

Mutsumi demurred, wringing her hands in her lap. Naru just sat, staring at the woman. "I used to think I understood how you felt. I thought you loved him; that it was just difficult for you to tell him how you felt. I wanted to help you because I love you just like I love him."

Naru's heart quickened in her chest. She wanted to stop the whole conversation. It had grown too close to her feelings and she pushed herself up to her feet.

Mutsumi, as she saw the girl move, just nodded. "Ara, ara…" she intoned quietly. "In that we are alike."

Naru, consternated, simply went to her closet and busied herself among the pile of half-folded clean clothes. She wanted to say something, but knew she couldn't. I'm just as selfish as I've always been, she thought and gripped a sweater tightly, whitening her knuckles. "If you really love him…" she began quietly, then stopped. It hurt too much to say it: to give up.

Mutsumi shook her head. "I don't want to hear that from you."

Naru fell in on herself. That had been the most cruel thing she'd heard. It cut her so deeply that she was sure her heart would start to bleed right then and there. "Damn it, girl, grow a backbone!" she shouted. "You think you can run from your feelings? Look at me! You want to be happy, then make it! You want to love him, then love him! Put your all into it and don't look back!" she pounded her fists into the heap of clothes. Her voice crackled and she began to cry, but it never showed. She never let it. "You think you can just wander through life and get what you want without fighting for it, you're wrong! You think life will just give him to you, you're wrong! Just grab him and never let go, damn you! For Christ's sake, grow up and take some responsibility for yourself!"

Mutsumi was shocked silent, and pulled her legs up to her chest. The room was silent, and the air was heavy. For a moment, she didn't think she could breathe through all the emotion that filled her lungs.

Naru broke the moment with a push at her top, taking it off and throwing it down at her feet. Her body itched with fury. She'd failed. Everything was wrong. She was living someone else's life and she hated it. She wasn't the one that ended up alone. It just doesn't work like that, she thought, and pulled a tanktop on over her bare breasts. "I'm sorry." she mumbled, still facing the closet. She couldn't even look at her as she said it.

Mutsumi shook her head and got up, dusting her legs off absently. "No, I was mean to you. I deserved that."

As Mutsumi started for the door, Naru wiped the tears out of her eyes and turned. "Wait." she called out, and crossed the room to the hole in the floor. "Just wait."

Mutsumi stopped with her hand on the door as Naru picked up her Liddo-kun and hugged it, then crossed to her. "Here. I want you to have it back."

Mutsumi took the small stuffed Liddo-kun from her and looked up to Naru's eyes, but they didn't meet. The girl wouldn't look at her. "I don't know what to say."

Naru grumbled and fiddled with her hands, then pushed her hair back out of her eyes and pinned Mutsumi with a glare. "Just don't give him up to anyone again, okay? Even if it's the right thing to do."

Mutsumi smiled and hugged her Liddo-kun. "He's even more beautiful now than ever." she said as she looked at the doll, caressing its head, then caught herself. She looked up at Naru and found that she was crying silently, even if she tried to hide it. "Are you sure about this? Are you going to be alright?"

Naru sniffed, and blinked hard, forcing her eyes to focus around the tears. "Heiki yo! I'm fine."

At that Mutsumi hugged the girl forcefully, squeezing with all she could around the Liddo-kun and her friend. "Yogatta!"

Naru fought to breathe and squeaked out, "Itta Mu-chan. That kind of hurts."

Mutsumi smiled and let her go with a chuckle behind her hand. "Gomen, gomen! I got caught up in the moment!" she said with a smile, then leaned over and kissed the girl.

"Kyaaaah!"

Naru's temple bulged. "You really must stop that, Mu-chan. I just don't swing that way."

"Gomen, gomen!" the woman giggled. "I get so emotional sometimes." she blushed a beet red.

Naru softened and they laughed together for a moment until the door flew open. Keitaro stood in the frame, rasping heavily until a coughing spasm wracked him.

Naru turned about quickly, leaving her back to the door. "Ara, ara, Kei-kun! You should be in a nice, hot bath." she said as she went to help him up.

"What's going on?" he rasped, allowing her to help him. "I heard a scream."

Mutsumi smiled brightly to him, taking his arm and leading him away. "Just girl talk, Kei-kun. Now, now, we wouldn't want to embarrass Naru-san. She's had a difficult night, after all. Come, come, I'll get your bath ready for you. Oh! I know, I can wash your back for you, Kei-kun! I've always wanted to do that, even since we were little!"

Keitaro wasn't sure what was going on. He looked back to Naru as Mutsumi pushed the door closed and grimaced. Something had happened. He knew he'd heard a scream before he'd opened the door, but Naru's back told him nothing. He grimaced as he thought, and saw her turn to look to him over her shoulder. Her face was red and her eyes looked like she'd been crying. It was at that moment that he noticed Liddo-kun in Mutsumi's arms. Had they fought? Had she… But Mutsumi would never do anything like that.

----

Taeko awoke early in the afternoon. Someone was moving around upstairs making a racket and she bit back an angry retort to the ceiling. Her mood hadn't improved with her nap. She'd had dreams that still haunted her as she lay there with her eyes closed. She'd been alone, so dreadfully alone. All her friends were gone and Kei-sama had run off to chase after that Naru girl. She opened her eyes but the lonely feeling from that dream still remained.

She saw him across the room, sitting with his legs under the kotatsu applying himself to his studies. He looked up when he noticed she was awake and smiled to her, "Feeling okay?"

She nodded and gave a light smile. "Yes, thank you. Much better now." She got up from the covers and stretched out. She didn't notice, but he blushed when he saw the sweater stretch across her breasts.

She crawled over to the kotatsu and looked over to his work, "What are you doing?"

"Practice test." he replied, and scratched his head in frustration. "I've got to get this material down, but I just can't seem to concentrate." The problem was he'd been wondering what was wrong with Mutsumi today. He'd barely been able to take a bath alone, and had insisted that she get some rest before studying together this evening. And then there was that conversation she'd had with Naru. And then Naru. What about Naru?

She looked at the problem and nodded. "Oh, English. I can help you with that. It's one of my better subjects, but only because of Tina-sempai." she smiled. She moved over beside him and started to show him the appropriate study-rhyme. They laughed together at it, and he smiled.

It went on that way for a few minutes, and she wondered if this was where she belonged. He seemed so kind, so sincere. It feels good to sit with him, she thought and looked to him.

His eyes were on the ceiling as another noise creaked down into the room. "Did you ever feel like it just isn't worth it? Like things are never going to move forward?" His voice was as soft as a whisper.

She grimaced, the intimate moment was over. She was back to her life. "You have to have faith in the future, I think. If you don't there's no point to it. Things change, you just have to be patient. It takes time." she said, taking her time to find the right words that fit the way she felt.

"I feel like I've been at this forever." he said, motioning to the pages in front of them. "And I'm still right where I was years ago." But it wasn't the test he was looking at. She thought she knew what he meant. "It's not a bad life, really. Running a dorm, and being around the people here. There are worse things."

She thought for a moment and began carefully, "When you get into Tokyo U, what are you going to do?"

The thought caught him, and he halted. "I… I don't know."

She smiled and shrugged, "I was the same way during my exams. I spent so much time studying everything that I never had the chance to focus on what I wanted. What made me happy." She paused for a moment, "What is it that you really want, Kei-sama?"

The thought shook him, as it was meant to. He couldn't quite come up with a response.

She patted his hand and got to her feet. "I have to go to the bathroom, and get something to eat. I haven't had a bite all day. But first, I have to get dressed."

He watched her go behind the shoji and thought for a moment before he put the question on his mind. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Taeko nodded behind the screen, "Sure."

"Why do you wear the kimono?" he asked.

She smiled to herself and thought about it. She knew why. She'd known since she'd put it on the first time after she met him. "Because Aoi-san wears a kimono, and I always wanted to be as beautiful as she is."

"But," he began without thinking. "I think you're pretty the way you are." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he thought better of it. "I… I mean, you should be you. If you're always trying to be Aoi, you'll never be anything but a copy. You deserve better than that." I still said too much, he thought, and scratched the back of his head nervously.

But Taeko had stopped as soon as she heard his words. He'd never know, but they meant much more to her than anything else that had happened in the past two days. She leaned up against the wall and sighed, a smile creeping over her face. "Honto ka?" she whispered, too low for him to hear before she pushed herself up off the wall and straightened herself.

She poked her head around the shoji and called to him, "Kei-sama. Kei…" she said softly, and he lifted his blushing head to her. "Arigatou."

"I mean, you're pretty smart, I mean, English is a tough subject, and I mean you're already in college, and…" he stumbled through a litany, trying to find something that fit what he said without the embarrassment his statement had carried.

"Daijobu yo. Daijobu." she said mischievously and smiled. "Kei, would you like to have lunch with me? I promise I won't change."

He smiled and laughed softly. "Alright. What do you feel like eating?"

"Anything." she said with a laugh. "I'm suddenly very, very hungry."

* * *

Coming up next... Your guess is as good as mine:) 


	11. Chapter 11

**Bittersweet Destiny - Chapter 11**

**Axis and Alliance**

**Synopsis:**

A proclomation is a premonition of troubled times.

**Author's Foreward:**

All copyrights retained by their original holders. Any gain from this fic should go to them for their inspiring imagination. With that said, it is my pleasure to present the eleventh chapter in the Bittersweet saga. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Please be sure that chapter twelve will be out shortly.

* * *

Taeko felt delightfully illicit as she bounced down the steps after Keitaro. The smile on her face was broad and sincere. And when he looked back to her, she could feel the color rise into her cheeks and demurred. "So… so where are we going?" she asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

He grinned and took her hand. An electric heat jolted the both of them. For a moment in time neither of them moved. He cleared his throat and she wasn't sure whether he was going to pull his hand away or not. He simply turned and spread his hands across the view, "Today is your day. Anywhere you like."

She stole a glance at him, and she could see the heat beneath his glasses. Her hand still felt his warmth, and she held it to her chest. She couldn't really say why, but she felt that something important had happened. Something in herself had changed. "Kei…" she said softly. "What's your favorite place?" she asked, facing him squarely.

He laughed nervously and shot a glance back at her as he scrubbed the back of his head. "Well, there's this sushi bar down by the college. I guess that's my favorite. It's where we usually stop on our way home from…" he could hear what came next before he said it and stopped. It wasn't something he wanted to say in front of her, or even to himself today. Not after what had happened. Not when the twinge in his chest reminded him just how much he'd endured and lost already. "But that's not really a place for the two of us. I mean, it's only a bar that serves barely edible food and cheap drinks. I mean, it's a nice place, and I like it, but it's ok if you don't want to go." He could feel himself shrinking as he noticed the babble frothing out of his mouth.

She smiled softly, the giggled aloud. "Kei-sama," she began. "Kei," she repeated softly. "I would love to see your favorite place, even if it were just a beef-bowl stand."

Keitaro laughed aloud and hid his hand behind his head, earning him a stiff jolt of pain throughout his chest, but he didn't particularly care. He was busy thanking the gods that he had not chosen to take her to his other favorite: the beef-bowl stand.

* * *

Naru stared down with a contorted grimace spread across her face. It was all too obvious from her vantage point on the veranda what was going on at the bottom of the stairs. She could see the color of his cheeks in her mind as that slut shoved her tits at him. Taeko's advances were so obvious: the cheap tricks of a whore!

Naru grappled the rail in front of her in a knuckle-whitening throttle as she gritted her teeth. As far as she was concerned Taeko was just another gold-digger sniffing around that weakling.

"So, are you proud of yourself?" Kitsune stated flatly from the doorway, interrupting Naru's internal fury.

"What do you want?" Naru replied, making the pronoun sound as if it were an attack.

"I just came to see what a raving bitch looks like," Kitsune smiled evilly.

Naru glared at her friend over her shoulder, putting all her anger into that one look.

"Yep," Kitsune stated, sipping from the small cup of sake she held in her hand. "That's what one looks like."

"What the hell is your problem?!" Naru bellowed.

Kitsune's eyes tightened into dangerous slits. "Knock it off, Naru! You know what you did last night. I don't have to tell you what shape he was in when we dragged him back here."

Naru fell in on herself and turned to face anywhere but at her friend. The silence was heavy and bleak. "He looks alright to me," she said. "Prancing off to the city with that slut," she spat, flipping her hair back with a violent hand. But no matter how arrogant it sounded, she still couldn't back it up with a look. She knew if she did that Kitsune would see the lie in her eyes.

Kitsune's eyes grew wide and she lost her composure. She couldn't believe that her high school friend would say that. She'd known Naru for years and understood she could be a little too severe on occasion but she'd never seen anything like this from her. "You sure it's Taeko we're talking about? I seem to remember someone else shaking her ass in his face last night." Kitsune grinned evilly as she said it. It felt evil to say it. Even this Naru, arrogant and blind as she was, deserved at least some loyalty.

"What was I supposed to do?!" Naru screamed, never allowing her gaze to lift from the scenic view. "She came in here shoving her tits in his face and acting all innocent like a cute little sister. Then she had the gall to sleep with him! Right below me!" She felt the reality of her emotions bubble up to the surface. She could feel the lie roll off her tongue. "She was trying to steal him away from Mutsumi!" It tasted grotesque, as if it were vomit. She still couldn't admit, even to her best friend how much she had invested in Keitaro. "Look who's talking anyway! Wasn't it your idea to get them all drunk?!"

Kitsune clasped her forehead then slowly began to massage her temple. "I don't even know why I bother."

Naru turned finally and shoved a finger at the girl violently, "It was your idea to use sex! It was your idea to get everybody drunk!" she bellowed.

"It was my idea to get you off your ass and go after him!" Kitsune bellowed. She'd had enough. "I get so tired of your constant whining about what you don't have or don't want or can't get, Naru! Enough is enough!"

"Whining?!" Naru countered.

"Whining!" Kitsune commanded. "Oh, poor little me, I don't know what to do," Kitsune mocked. "Get a life!" Her words were so forceful they brought Naru around as if they were a smack across her face. "If you want him, go after him. If you don't, fucking leave!" It hurt to say it. It hurt to see Naru's face when she heard it. But Kitsune's angry resolve wasn't so easily disassembled. "You're in love so act like it! All this getting out of the way of somebody else does is make certain that you're the victim in the end," but as Kitsune said it, that statement alone tasted bitter and revolting. That was her truth, hard won from a long road. 'It's just not fucking fair!' she thought.

Naru was bent, but not broken. Her fantasy was ingrained too deeply for her to turn back. She simply stood in front of her friend, her face blanched, her teeth clenched and her hands shaking in insecure, feeble fists. "So that's what this is, is it? You're paying me back for getting out of the way for me and Seta. You're getting your petty vengeance and no matter who else pays the price, you're damned sure going to get me." The statement was soft and dangerous. In that moment the air between them changed.

Kitsune was stunned. Her friend, her best friend thought that. She had no loyalty, no integrity, no sense of justice. Her only response was to look at the woman in front of her, and in her eyes she saw a picture of rage.

"Oh, I'll stay! I'll stay alright!" Naru repeated in more of a command to move aside than a statement of intent. "I'll stay and make damned sure that you and Taeko and the rest of you," her hand cut the air, taking in all of Hinatasou, "don't get in Mutsumi's way."

Kitsune took a step back, more in confusion than fear. The girl she knew in high school was gone.

Naru straightened her back and shouldered her enemy out of the way as she stalked into the pension. Her stance was firm until she came to the first turn. Her resolve faded as she came to her door. The tears started as she sat crumpled in the center of her room. But when the tears fell, her fingers etching along the edges of the patch in the disfigured floor, she made not one sound.

* * *

"Irrashaimase!" a small, feminine voice sounded as they came through the door. It was a quaint place that was rather dark. Even with the shutters open in front the dark, low furniture seemed to give the place a certain weight. There were few people inside at this hour. The lunch rush was over and the few soft conversations around the big room tended to soften the overall atmosphere. It took a moment for Taeko's eyes to adjust to the level of light inside the restaurant, but she got the impression of a very traditional aesthetic and smiled as her hand found his arm, seemingly of its own will.

The two of them took a booth against the wall reasonably apart from the other patrons and sat. The blocky low table was adorned with a single flower in a slight glass vase in the center. A single gardenia, caught in between bud and bloom, almost stemless, and barely able to breathe raised its head out of the glass, dirty with years of use. A smile touched Taeko's lips briefly. She knew what that flower meant. And when she looked up at Keitaro, she saw his smile, and understood, if only a little, why he liked this place. It's easy aroma drifting into the guest area. The soft conversation around them, and that flower in the center of table all provided a key to read the map of Keitaro. "Do they always put flowers out?" she asked, but she already knew the answer before he replied.

The smile on his face said enough. The way his eyes moved in embarrassment was plenty proof. "Yeah, it's kind of their thing, you know? Although sometimes it's a yellow tulip, or a camellia."

Taeko blushed, "I'd often put out the flowers for the foyer and the table, and those were always my choices," she said and nodded. They'd shared something, and from his look she was certain that each of them understood.

"Welcome to the Hana," the small voice perched close to their table called. Keitaro was the first to break the intimacy of the look they'd shared with a blush and a murmured, "Domo," in response to the green-haired girl that stood above them. She was dressed simply in casual clothes and a solid red apron.

"Ah! Keitaro-kun!" the waitress chortled. "I almost didn't recognize you without the rest of your band! Gomen, gomen!" she bowed, only half-jokingly. "And is this your girlfriend? She's pretty!"

Keitaro plumed a bright red that would put any cherry to shame, and Taeko demurred redly. "Yoroshiku, I'm Taeko, Kei-sama's fianceé." It never failed to delight her to say it.

The waitress was floored. "EH?!"

Keitaro became very small in his seat.

"Keita! KEITA!" the green-haired girl called abroad. The veins at her temples began to thump beneath the surface of her skin as she waited.

"Yo Kei-kun!" a man said from behind her. His slovenly appearance was only heightened by the cigarette that draped from his mouth.

"Keita!" the waitress bellowed. "Keitaro-kun is getting married!" she stated flatly. Her ire was evident to Taeko in only the tone of her voice. Her manner appeared positively aggressive.

"Oh god no," Keitaro groaned, and covered his face in his hands.

"Really?" Keita replied simply. "Congratulations, Kei-kun!" he said and clapped Keitaro on the back loudly. "So you finally made up your mind, did you?" he said with a laugh. Then, as if an afterthought, Taeko caught his attention. "Hmm? Who's that?" Instantly Keita became self-possessed and sleek, "Ojou-san," he said, taking Taeko's hand in his. "What evil spell has this man put you under? Please, allow me to set you free."

"Eh?" Taeko mumbled, taken aback. A sweat-drop began to bleed up as she saw the brooding flame grow behind Keita.

"Keita…" growled the waitress dangerously.

"Hehe…" Keita chuckled nervously. "Excuse me for a moment, will you?"

"Shukichi!" the waitress called and snapped her fingers evilly. In an instant Keita was gone.

"Keitaro-kun," the waitress said sweetly, offering him two menu cards. "Don't worry about the bill today. It's on us in honor of your engagement, okay?"

Keitaro recovered slowly, his hand behind his head, "Thanks Youko, but you really don't have to. "

The waitress shook her head sweetly and laid one gentle fingertip on his nose. "It's the least I can do. Because of you I'll finally be able to make Keita fulfill his promise."

"Eh?" Keitaro and Taeko replied in unison.

Youko giggled brightly, "I know! How about a double-wedding?! Wouldn't that be grand?"

"I think I'm getting a real sense of why you like this place so much, Kei-sama," Taeko said simply as she watched the green-haired demon bounce away happily.

"Very energetic, isn't it?" Keitaro replied.

"Hai."

* * *

Author's notes:

There's not much Japanese language in this one. I'm tending toward using it only when the English phrase wouldn't really fit well with the dialogue. Irrashaimasewelcome. Yoroshikupleased to meet you.

The meaning of the flowers is from the language of flowers, Hanakotoba. It's important only as a device for showing the expression of their feelings.

Gardenia – secret love

Yellow Tulip – one-sided love

Yellow Camellia – longing

White Camellia – in love

To all the Naru lovers out there: your best chance at vengeance is to write your own fic. Gambatte!


	12. Chapter 12

**Bittersweet Destiny – Chapter 12**

**Catharsis**

**Synopsis:** Taeko and Youko make a pact as Naru formulates a plan.

**Author's Foreward:** All copyrights retained by their original holders. Any gain from this fic should go to them for their inspiring imagination.

Didn't I say chapter twelve would be out soon? Hehehehehehehe. But all kidding aside, this one was a lot of fun to write, and I can't wait to see what happens next in this den of playful romping (pun!). Expect some hot shopping, serous conversation, and maybe even some coquettish whimsy in the capers to come!

* * *

Keita sniffed back the crocodile tears as he put out their bowls of miso in front of the Keitaro and Taeko. "Traitor," he pouted softly at Keitaro. "It's all your fault I have to marry that mad dog woman," he said and breathed out a heavy sigh. Visions of litters of puppies danced through his head as he whimpered aloud.

Taeko laughed nervously, and Keitaro scratched his head and produced a sweatdrop the size of Hokkaido. Although, from Taeko's point of view, it was fitting who was wearing the collar in the relationship.

"Keita," Youko reprimanded from behind him as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Do you really want to go for another jog?" She poised her fingers, ready to snap.

"No, no!" he replied quickly, "Don't misunderstand! I was just showing my appreciation. Appreciation!" he said rapidly as he took a defensive step backward.

Keitaro could see the look fall over Keita's face, and he knew immediately that this man had found a plan that would get him into trouble. He was sure of it. Long years of taking the brunt of Kitsune's schemes had given him an uncanny ability to forsee this particular type of bad luck.

"That's right!" Keita said as realization set in. "That's right! You could host our engagement party! You have a hot springs at the Hinatasou don't you? It would be perfect!" Keita began to grin from ear to ear. Keitaro could see the machinations rolling around in the man's head through the glaze over his eyes.

"Well, you know…" he began trying to beg off the responsibility.

But Taeko didn't allow it. To her this strange couple were friends of Keitaro, and they were welcome. "I think that would be splendid. We could do something formal for the both of us."

Keitaro coughed nervously, "But we just had a party last night. Everyone in the house will be useless today for the preparations. And if we have it too late it will conflict with Centers, and…"

Youko's eyes had grown grand. "Really, really? An engagement party at a hot springs? Where I can be bathed and brushed and pampered?"

It was Taeko's turn to produce her own giant sweat drop. "Hehe, I'm afraid it's not that kind of hot springs, Youko-san. It's more… intimate than what you might expect."

A different kind of fire burned in Youko's eyes at the sound of that one word, and she immediately sashayed up to Keita. Her finger played in the folds of his green sleeveless T. "Keita," her voice was palpably sensual. "I think I like the sound of that."

It was simply too late to back out. Keitaro had faced some sadistic women before, to be sure, but Youko was quite different. Youko scared him silly.

Taeko blushed redly as she saw Youko's mood shift. She could see herself doing the same in her mind to Keitaro's bare chest. 'Kei-sama's bare chest, and his bare…' she thought, and buried her reddened face behind a wave of hair and glasses. Her body was heating noticeably, and she fanned the neckline of her sweater open and stole a glance at Keitaro.

He caught the movement, and was caught be her, looking longingly at the brief taste of bare skin and bra strap. It was enough to make his pants bulge uncomfortably and redden his face. He gulped heavily and forced his thoughts away from that skin. That soft, smooth, silken skin. "So… how many people should we be expecting, and when?"

"Oh, at least twenty, I'd say. My dad's still sealed away, but all of Keita's friends and family will be coming, and I think we ought to invite Karina-san, and…" Youko babbled on breathlessly. But Taeko couldn't concentrate on what the girl was saying. Her mind was engulfed in an entirely different issue.

Her own lust had surprised her. It had never been that way with Kaoru. Certainly she had day-dreams and red-dreams, and sometimes even something more impulsively immediate, but it was almost always sweet and child-like. It was running down the beach hand in hand. It was just the two of them sharing drinks under a blossoming tree. Or if it was really racey, a secret kiss in an alcove of Aoi's house. But her wonderment of Keitaro's form beneath his shirt was persistent and alive. She shifted in her seat as she grew even warmer, watching his hands as he gesticulated and his muscles bunch and tease the fabric of his clothes. The chords of his neck, supple and intriguing danced around his collar in strong, pulsing amplifications.

"Taeko-san? Taaaaaeeeekooooo-saaaaan," Youko said directly into her ear.

Taeko shot bolt upright, "I wasn't looking at his neck!"

Youko bulged a sweatdrop, then eyed Taeko seriously. "Taeko-san," she said sweetly. "Could I have a moment with you?"

"Yeah," Taeko replied as she patted the sweat from her face with a napkin. "Sure."

Youko helped her up and interposed herself between them and the two men. "We'll be right back, boys, okay?"

Keitaro wasn't quite sure what had happened. He started to get up, but they were off before he could begin. He watched them sit two booths down, just out of earshot and strained to read what he could see of their expressions. Taeko noticed his eyes and turned away in a blush that would have sold an entire catalog of seeds. Keita simply sat at the table and applied himself to the miso with a sigh.

"What are they talking about?" Keitaro mused.

"Mm," Keita replied. "Knowing Youko, probably something that shouldn't be discussed in polite company."

"EH?"

Keita looked up from his bowl and replied noncommitally, "The miso is pretty good today, you should have some."

* * *

Youko dragged Taeko into the booth and sat down across from her. Her voice, when it came, was conspiratorial and urgent. "Have you and Keitaro done… it?"

Taeko's jaw dropped to the floor with a thud. It took considerably longer for her to recover than she had ever anticipated. Not that she'd ever anticipated THAT, but still. Either way, she was quite sure her embarrassment was complete. She shook her head rapidly as her heart pounded in her chest. Her voice simply didn't work. It had been robbed by even more lurid day-dreams than she had ever experienced which only served to shock her more.

"You mean you two are engaged and you haven't done, you know, this and that?" Youko queried. "It's 2008, Taeko. Everybody does… IT."

Taeko somehow brought herself up from her stupor. "But we've only known each other for three days, and this is the first time we've been out together since the Mi Ai."

Youko stumbled, "This is your first date?"

Taeko was shocked upright, "This is a date?!" A sudden rush of panic shook her. If she'd realized what was happening she might have taken time to prepare. She'd have bathed, and put on make-up. She might have even chosen something more flattering to wear. 'Maybe done something different with my hair, or put my contacts in or something!' she cursed as she looked down at the droopy sweatshirt and black Capri slacks. 'I look like I'm out grocery shopping for heaven's sake!'

Youko sighed. "How old are you again?"

"Twenty," Taeko said quietly.

The woman sounded so forlorn that Youko couldn't help but be touched. She took the girl's hand in hers and asked with sudden wonder, "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry," Taeko said. Youko's heart replied with a sudden pang. "This is my very first date. I've always been too busy working or studying for boyfriends. Not that they notice anything besides my chest anyways."

Taeko reminded Youko of someone; someone she knew rather well. In an instant she conjured her plan. "I think I understand what you need, and I'll help you, but only on one condition."

Taeko was so relieved that she was near tears. "Thank you, Youko," she said with a deep bow. "Anything you need. Anything at all. It's yours."

Youko leaned close and whispered softly her request. "You have to help me get Keita. He must be mine completely!" she commanded and clenched her fist in emphasis.

Taeko produced a sweatdrop, and chuckled nervously behind her hand. "Isn't that going a little overboard?"

Youko's aura was ablaze with a determined focus. "In love there is no prize for second place. There are only winners and losers. And I will not lose to that bitch Nadeshiko!"

"Youko-san," Taeko began nervously. "Your, um, enthusiasm is really… inspiring, but don't you think that love should be, you know, enchanting?" Taeko had tried to choose her words very carefully, to suggest rather than command a sense of perspective. "Something that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside and makes you want to do your best make the person you love happy, because just being near them makes you at peace with the world around you no matter what else in your life is going on. Because," she paused, her focus becoming distant and soft. Something about those words had settled something inside her. It was concrete; a bedrock on which to build the rest of her life. She finally understood what Aoi had been talking about. "Because, when you're near him, the world could fall apart and it wouldn't matter. You'd still smile because he'd look at you and say that you're pretty or smart or funny." Taeko found herself babbling and stopped. But her mind still played on.

Youko's entire manner changed in an instant. Taeko's monologue had left her rapt in her own life. 'I love him?' she thought. 'I love him,' her mind commanded, and her eyes opened in realization. It wasn't the first time she'd thought it, or felt it. But now, it seemed so clear, so perfect, she felt she'd been reborn.

"Youko…" Taeko began, kneading her hands nervously in her lap.

Youko shook her head firmly and blinked. Her voice was gentle when she replied. "Hai."

Taeko then said the most embarrassing question she'd ever uttered, "What does… what does it feel like?"

Youko blushed and hid her eyes behind a swath of silky green hair as her fingers played against each other bashfully, "I don't know," she said quietly. "That's what I was going to… That's what I was going to ask you."

* * *

Naru stalked back from the restaurant, her body seized with ire. She went to find them, to protect Mutsumi's interests of course, and she found them alright. She found them in the den of hell. Keitaro had been sitting and talking with none other than the The Naked King, or the Stripper, as she and Mokoto liked to call him around the house. It had been just the sort of place she'd expected that slut Taeko to take him on their date. However, despite being right, she was far from overjoyed.

Keitaro was being led into some eerie underworld of lust and sex, and she had put a stop to it. 'I'll show them,' she thought as she rounded the last corner to the Hinata tea house. 'Mutsumi will outshine that slut in no time.'

Naru burst through the door, and bolted up the stairs. Mutsumi's door was open, and Naru found her sitting comfortably at her kotatsu, snoozing the day away with a gentle, naïve smile on her sleepy lips.

"Wake up!" Naru shouted, and brust her flat palms on the top of the kotatsu.

Mutsumi simply giggled and cuddled against the yellow Liddo-kun doll she'd wrapped herself around.

It only served to raise Naru's ire even more. "Damn it, wake up!" her voice tore again, and again to no avail.

An evil passage ran over her eyes and she'd found what it was she needed to do. Naru grabbed at the Liddo-kun and tore it away from Mutsumi's arms, her voice seething, "She's stealing him from you!"

Mutsumi awoke, her eyes tearing softly, "What? Liddo-kun? Na-chan?"

"She's going to steal him from you while you sleep!" Naru whispered dangerously.

"Liddo-kun?" Mutsumi replied, aghast.

Naru's shoulders bunched and pulled, turning her face grotesque as she battered her friend with reality. "Keitaro! Keiiiiitaaaaroooooo!" she bellowed in a rage and threw the Liddo-kun across the room. Mutsumi's eyes instinctively darted to follow. Naru grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her once firmly, commanding her attention. "Taeko is going to sleep with him. She's going to slither into his bed and steal him before you can catch his heart. You have to do something now!"

Naru's rage was frieghtening in its urgency. Spellbound, Mutsumi got to her feet and clasped her hands together in panic. "But… but what can we do?"

"We're going to do it!" Naru exclaimed.

Mutsumi shrugged and began to undress.

Naru seethed and smacked her own forehead. 'She's simply not right.' "Mutsumi-chan, remind me to talk to you about something called, sexual orientation."

"Hai," Mutsumi replied seriously.

"I mean we're going to beat her to the punch! We're going to seduce him before she can!" Naru proclaimed.

"Oh," Mutsumi smiled, "Okay."

The sweet, innocent smile on the woman's face was both exalting and too much for Naru to bear. "Were you dropped on your head as a child or something?"

"Hmmm?" was the woman's only response.

A sudden image, borne on her friend's face, of Mutsumi's mother in the same exact expression clicked over in her mind. "Nevermind."

* * *

Now that things are really heating up we're going to be having all kinds of fun! Hope you stay for the next chapter!

As an aside, both Youko and Keita are characters from Inukami! which is worth a look imho.


End file.
